


Mania

by Bizarre_Heathen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, mentions of mpreg, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarre_Heathen/pseuds/Bizarre_Heathen
Summary: DISCONTINUED. After Sharon leaves Steve, he has to pretend to be in a relationship with Bucky for his son’s custody.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 64
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

“I am leaving you, Steve.”

“Oh,” Steve wishes he could feel something, anything for Sharon. Unfortunately, he lost that ability years ago.

“You are not the person I thought you were.” Sharon has her bags packed. She has everything ready. Steve wouldn’t have noticed this if he tried. “Do you have anything to say to me?”

“What lawyer are you getting?” Steve manages to ask because anything else will sound depressed and hurt and everything else he is feeling. Showing emotions is a big no-no so he settles for semantics.

“What lawyer am I getting?” Sharon makes a disgusted sound at Steve’s seeming lack of feeling. “You can have everything, Steve. I don't want your money. It was never about the money. I just want my son.”

That gets Steve’s attention. “You cannot have my son.”

“We will see.” Sharon sneers. When did she start hating Steve so much? “There is no way I am leaving that innocent boy with a psychopath.”

“A psychopath?” Steve feels a blow so strong he has to sit back down again. “Is that what you think of me? Jesus Sharon, what have I done to you that’s so bad?”

That makes Sharon’s steely mask break. “Steve, the boy needs his mother. Be practical.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing.” Steve calls out after Sharon, who grabs a purse, her last belonging in this cold, unfeeling house. Once a home, but now, as empty of feeling as Steve, a metaphor for their marriage. “I thought I was giving you space.”

“I…” Sharon looks as if she wants to grab the nearest vase and throw it at Steve. “Steve. I am going to go. I will have Peter’s things sent for.”

“I won’t let you take my son.” Steve feels rage he hasn’t felt in years, perhaps ever, as he denies her this one thing their entire marriage.

“Do you want to fight me?” Sharon narrows her cold eyes, “I will fight right back Steve. The courts won’t take an omega child away from his mother.”

Steve chokes. “Why don’t we let Peter decide?”

“You will let a teenager decide what’s best for him?” Sharon has a humored smirk on her red lips, but her eyes are ever cold. “Oh Steve. Never change.”

That said her heels click fast and efficiently, as she walks out of Steve’s life forever.

\--------

“My son wants to be with me.” Steve spends so much time with his lawyer, he wonders if Happy charges him for all of it. He doesn’t care. Happy is his only friend left. _Everyone else just leaves_, Steve thinks bitterly.

“It’s not a question of want, Steve.” Happy patiently takes the bottle out of Steve’s hand. “It’s a question of what the courts think is best for the boy.”

“Am I not what’s best for my boy?” Steve gestures to himself with open arms.

“Steve,” Happy holds up a placating hand because if Steve decides to punch him, Happy cannot report his best friend and best customer. The physical pain will be astronomical. Emotionally they are both dead. “Don’t take this the wrong way.” Judging from the mulish look on Steve’s face he is going to take this the wrong way. “I wouldn’t leave a kid with you, okay? You are drunk at 9 am.”

“It’s 9 am?” Steve responds, looking around because god help him he hasn’t even been to bed yet. These are prime working hours. “What?”

“You are on drugs.”

“I dabble,” Steve holds up a finger at his lawyer. He doesn’t mean it to be threatening but Happy looks scared much to Steve’s satisfaction. “Sometimes.”

“Steve,” Happy starts fearing for his safety. “I don’t see why any judge would leave your son with you.”

“I will stop the pills and booze.” Steve throws up his giant hands, and makes a half ass attempt at concern. “I swear. It’s not a problem.”

“No,” Happy says agreeably. Steve could quit if he wanted to. “Steve, the courts won’t leave your son with you because of your gender.”

The room gets scary silent. Happy starts wondering if he can outrun Steve. The answer is no. Not because Steve isn’t drunk enough, because Happy’s legs are shorter and he tends to cry when he runs, natural habit. “What?”

“I mean to say,” Happy needs to honest with his client, unfortunately his client is his friend. “Steve, you are an alpha. The boy is an omega….”

“I am not going to hurt my son.” Steve is standing and he looks so angry Happy is suddenly reminded of law school.

Happy would give anything to have this Steve back. Unfortunately this anger is fleeting. “Stevie, you need someone there, when the boy visits.”

“Peter is going to live with me.” Steve promises. Still some fight left in him. “I won’t lose him. I will call Nat and she will move in if she has to.” He is certain Nat will put his differences with him aside for the sake of her nephew. Hell she can have the company. Steve will give it all up for his boy. It’s all he’s truly got left.

“Steve,” Happy hates that he has to be the bearer of this terrible news. It’s kind of his job. “It has to be an omega. Like Sharon. She can make a case about you…” Happy sighs when Steve throws his laptop and then vows to replace it. Happy nods patiently. Steve Rogers can replace this whole building if he so chooses to destroy it. “Steve, you need to find an omega.” Happy sincerely hopes he doesn’t have to explain the birds and the bees to Steve Rogers of all people. “You need a woman at home. Someone who can supervise visits with your son.”

“I need someone to supervise visits with my son?” Steve looks so defeated. Happy would feel bad for him if he hadn’t married Sharon Carter of all people.

Steve deserves a little suffering for marrying Sharon Carter. A _little_ being the keyword.

“I would never hurt him.” Steve sneers. “I would never do anything…” He can’t even say it. _Sexual_. The courts would suspect sexual abuse. Nevermind that Steve would rather kill himself than hurt Peter.

Happy feels so bad. “Why don’t we just pay someone to pretend to be your omega. It doesn’t have to be a permanent situation, Steve. You just can’t be alone…”

“With my son?” Steve sneers, making Happy shudder because alphas are called the apex predators for a reason.

“With an underage omega.” Happy raises both hands in the universal gesture for surrender. “Even if it’s your own son. Things have happened over the decades, Steve. The courts protect the weaker gender.” There have been enough cases of alphas mating their children for judges to know better. One heat and it’s all over.

“Fuck you.” Steve storms out, destroying a couple of more of Happy’s things along the way.

“Hey,” Happy calls out, hoping his assistant hasn’t fled at the sound of danger, leaving his boss alone with the deranged, soon-to-be-divorced alpha.

“Is he gone?” Said assistant whimpers from where he’s hiding under his desk.

“Yeah, thanks for checking if I’m okay by the way.” Happy snarks at his assistant who shrugs.

“You are not paying me enough to fight an unhinged alpha, Happy Bear.”

Happy doesn’t bother getting mad at his assistant. He doesn’t even bother explaining what happened to his (new) computer. “Do you know any omegas, James?”

“If I had an omega, wouldn’t I take her for myself?” James Rhodes looks ready to quit, but he looks like that everyday so Happy doesn’t bother addressing the dumbfounded look. “He’s a billionaire why do we need to help him?”

Happy reads the subtext loud and clear. _He’s so much better looking and richer than everyone else. He can get his own damn second wife. _“Look for a woman, James.” Happy orders and then apologizes and puts a dollar in the jar. “I didn’t snap at you.”

“Sure,” James grabs his scarf. “I am leaving.”

“It’s 9:30 am.” Happy protests and at James’s poisonous look raises his hand, “But you go sweetums, you’ve had quite a day.”

\----------

“I have a proposal for you.”

Bucky takes one look at James and grabs an entire case of hard liquor from the shelf. “I think you have a drinking problem and your boss enables you.”

“Look,” James stares at Bucky and remembers that this person is an omega. It’s easy to forget because Bucky will knock you out if you remind him of this fact. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Okay.” Bucky says slowly. He grabs another bottle of liquor off the shelf and then thinks better of it. “I think you are really pushing this.”

“Have you ever thought about dating?” James quickly grabs the bottle Bucky starts to throw at him. “I don’t mean me. I have a situation at work, and I…” He starts to run as Bucky chases him with the bottle. “Bucky I am not thinking you and Happy.”

“I don’t care who you mean.” Bucky says defensively. “I don’t date. You know that.” Bucky hasn’t even had a bad experience. He just chooses to shut himself off from the world for his own protection. God knows he has seen enough women abused at the hands of overpowered buffoons. It would be worst for Bucky because there are simply no or very little legal precedents when it comes to male omegas.

He isn’t looking to become a first legal anything.

“Bucky,” James sighs, letting the omega punch him, hard. Those fists hurt. Bad. “I know you are independent and more power to you. I know those bills are bad, bro. I know what it costs to go to school and I know you can use a payday.”

Bucky sighs, pausing in between hitting his namesake. He and James hit it off because they went to the same school with nearly the same course load. James is the only person who didn't make him uncomfortable with sexual advances. He still keeps in touch, despite Bucky’s best attempts to keep him at bay. He brings snacks and makes sure Bucky isn’t neglecting himself because of depression. “It’s not a prostitution deal, is it?” Things are so bad financially, Bucky could so whore himself out right now.

James doesn’t need to know that.

“Bro,” James fans himself, “If it was, I would have done that.” Steve Rogers is gorgeous.

Bucky is intrigued. “Damn. That bad?”

“Happy’s best client,” James’s tone gets real hush hush. Bucky knows this is juicy business. “The one who keeps our lights on…”

“The billionaire?” Bucky shouts, making James slap his head, real hard. “Richie rich?”

“His wife left him.” James whispers when he is certain no one is listening. “Apparently he is emotionally unavailable.”

“Well…” Bucky responds dryly. “He is…”

“Shut it.” James stops Bucky because whatever the boy is thinking about Steve Rogers, things are so much worse. “He is not a bad man. He’s just…”

“An alpha?”

James sighs. Bucky has a wall up around his heart that’s miles thick. James doesn’t blame him. “He has a son. Also an omega.”

That has Bucky paying attention. “No kidding.” There aren’t many kids like Bucky. They are rare. They are usually born into rich families, or married into rich families, where they never see the light of day, kept for their sexual value. “What’s he like?”

“I don’t know.” James shrugs. “Steve isn’t allowed to see him.”

“Oh,” Bucky has had the same training as James and freelances for him sometimes. No way a court will leave an alpha father alone with an omega boy. No fucking way. “Jesus.”

“It’s bad.” James nods agreeably. “He’s worse than usual.”

“The boy or the father?”

“Both.” James responds, grabbing another bottle when Bucky isn’t looking, hoping for a fun party this weekend. “The wife is making a strong case of negligence on every single front and parenthood is real easy because…”

“He works full time.” Bucky finishes and grabs James’s wrist, “Are you planning on overdosing on Sunday?”

James scoffs. Like he would wait for Sunday. “He needs an omega at home or he is going to lose his son.”

“And that’s supposed to be me?” Bucky widens his arms. “God. Look at me, James.”

“Point taken.” James shudders. Bucky makes James feel better about being, well, James. Omegas are supposed to be perfect little homemakers. Bucky is the complete opposite of that. “It’s a great paycheque.” James promises. “Really help you with that student loan.”

Bucky’s eyes soften. James Rhodes really cares about him. “No sex?”

“I don’t think so.” James shrugs. “He seems so sad.” At Bucky’s distrusting tone he sighs, “Alphas have problems too, Barnes, they are like ninety percent of our clients.”

“Because they can’t hold down marriages.” Bucky takes a few bottles out of their shopping cart, much to James’s protest.

“No,” James lets Bucky take out hard alcohol and replace it with actual nutrition. “Bucky, they are expected to work like machines and not take any breaks, and when they do just that, their marriages suffer and their women walk out on them. They are not loved and struggle to love anyone.”

Bucky blinks at his one source of income. “I have never seen you this passionate about anything.”

“He is not that bad.” James lies because Steve Rogers is a drunk, and he is violent but never toward women and children. Only to himself. Happy actually has a theory that Steve wants himself dead. “He is one of the good ones.”

Bucky looks to be regretting this already. “If he breaks my heart, I am suing you.”

“You don’t have a heart.” James blinks, letting Bucky push their cart to the cashier, who is making heart eyes at the shabbily dressed omega. “And who do you think Happy will represent out of the two of us?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you eaten today?”

“Yes,” Steve lies to his son. “I had a big lunch.”

“Uh huh,” Peter shifts awkwardly, eyeing the social worker with distrust. “Can I speak to my father alone please?”

“No.” The woman doesn’t even have the decency to be apologetic.

“Oh…” Peter has a sudden urge to swear at the woman. The news would surely get to Sharon and god forbid Peter ever acts out of line or the woman will have a stroke.

“It’s okay.” Steve drawls confidently, as if in front of a judge. “I am working on it.”

“Please,” Peter doesn’t mean to complain about his mother because he loves her so much. It’s just taxing to be alone with the woman. “Get me out of there.”

Steve smiles for real in a very long time. “That bad huh?”

“She got another cat.”

“Oh,” Steve raises an eyebrow and rests a head on his hand. “Do tell.”

“Agent Thirteen Carter.” Peter responds dryly. “She loves that thing more than me.”

“Does she?” The social worker makes a note of it. “Because that can be used in court against your mother.”

“I don’t know.” Peter responds because Steve has that same blank stare he’s had for the past ten years. “I think she loves the cats a lot.”

Steve sighs impatiently as the social worker makes a note of everything they do, including how much Peter is blinking because apparently that matters somehow.

“I want to live with you.” Peter is so beautiful and angelic. Steve feels a surge of protectiveness. He should be around to protect his precious son. Sharon is surely doing this to punish Steve. He knew divorces could get ugly but this is war.

“How is your mother.” Steve tries to keep the hatred off his face because the awful beta woman is watching his every tick. It is very hard to manage a neutral expression right now.

“Well,” Peter looks upset now. “She went on another date.”

“Great.” Steve isn’t even angry or possessive or anything else he is supposed to feel at his omega going out with so many alphas. “How is that going?”

“Dad I don’t care.” Peter huffs. “I hate them all.”

“Are they hurting you?” The social worker chimes in. “Are you feeling safe at your mother’s house?”

“It’s not a safety thing.” Peter crosses his arms defensively. “I want to see my father.”

“Until your father can provide a structured home environment…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Peter ignores his father’s warning look. “My home is great. I want to go back there.”

“Son,” The woman puts her iPad away. “You can either go along with this or I can put you in a group home. Something tells me you won’t last long there.”

Peter blushes a deep red as Steve glares daggers at the woman, “That’s enough. I could have you reported.”

“I am just doing my job.” The lady looks a little fearful. Steve could sue her and have her fired. “You guys can talk alone.”

“You should have done that fifteen minutes ago.” Peter runs a delicate hand through his hair. “Dad…”

“I am so sorry.” Steve apologizes to his son. “Peter, I never meant for you to get caught up in this.”

Peter assesses his father with those breathtaking eyes. His mother’s. “What happens now?”

“I will fight this as much as I can.” Steve promises. “Your mother is going to do the same.”

“I don’t want to live with her.” Peter shakes his head.

“Peter that’s not fair.” Steve doesn’t want to take Sharon’s son from her, even if she’s trying to do the same to him. “She’s your mother and she loves you.”

“No,” Peter disagrees. “She hates you. It’s why she’s doing this.”

“Your mother and I don’t hate each other.” Steve lies to his son because it’s what good parents do. They lie. Steve would lie and kill and do so much more for Peter. “We are still friends.”

“You are a bad liar.” Peter shakes his head at his father. “Dad, you need to take me away from there.”

“Did something happen?” Steve is proper worried now. “Did her new boyfriend do something?”

“No,” Peter is sullen. “Well…”

“I am going to kill him.” Steve stands up, his eyes blazing. “I swear to god, if he touched you…”

“Dad,” Peter whispers and pulls his father down, making sure the social worker is still in the other room, on her outdated phone. “Chill, he didn’t touch me. He told me to go to bed.”

“He wanted to go to bed with you?” Steve glowers.

“No,” Peter runs a hand through his hair and he reminds Steve of himself so much his heart aches. “He told me to go to bed, period. Like he’s my dad or something. Like he’s you. I hate that shit.”

“Oh,” Steve looks terribly relieved. “God, Peter don’t scare me like that, fuck.” He was ready to go to jail over here. He is sure he could get time off for defending his son’s honor but still. Murder is murder.

“I hate him.” Peter makes a face, “He keeps trying to be my father.”

“You have to get used to this kind of stuff.” Steve runs a hand through the teenager’s hair, smirking when the boy attempts to shake it off. “Your mother and I are going to go on dates.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “You are going to go on dates?”

“It could happen.” Steve says defensively. “I dated your mother.” He thinks he dated Sharon. There was definitely a dinner in there somewhere.

“It was a teenage pregnancy and we are all paying for it.” Peter resists the urge to flip the social worker the finger. “I love you, dad.”

“Jesus, Peter you will see me soon.” Steve promises. “I am not going to war.”

“You at war.” Peter scoffs, “You would die.”

“I could go to war.” Steve straightens up, glad to see Peter joking and smiling, even if it is at his father’s expense. “I am an alpha specimen.”

“You would die.” Peter hugs his father, sniffling pathetically. “Please come get me. She wants to go shopping.”

“You love shopping.” Steve reminds Peter who frowns distastefully. “You like going shopping with your mother. Please don’t make this a fight, Peter.”

“Your time is up.” The worker says and Peter can see his mother waiting outside, on her phone.

“I will see you soon.” Steve ignores Sharon’s annoyed scowling.

“Here you go,” Sharon hands Steve the bill for her lawyer, even if she is richer. “This is for you.”

“Thanks dear.” Steve nods dutifully, not daring to make eye contact. It’s just painful at this point.

“I will see you in three months.” Sharon grabs Peter’s elbow and starts to lead him away.

“Three months?” Steve and Peter say together.

“It’s my next available appointment,” The social worker states, “I suggest you take it Mr. Rogers.”

\----------

“When are you going to straighten this out for me?” Steve barks at Happy who jumps at the sound. “I cannot wait three months to see Peter. He’s the only good thing in my life. What am I paying you for?”

“You are not paying me.” Happy says, “I am doing this for free.” This makes both of them laugh loudly. “I am working on it, Steve, I actually have someone here to meet you, James!” He calls his assistant. “Come meet your new husband.”

“This isn’t funny.” James brings them their coffees.

“Is it him?” Steve stares at the handsome assistant for the first time. “He’s an omega?”

“I am not an omega, Mr. Rogers.” James explains patiently. “I work for Mr. Hogan.”

“Mr. Hogan,” Steve makes a disgusted face.

“Sorry I’m late.” Bucky rushes in from inside, snowflakes in his hair making him look white-haired. “It’s cold as a motherfucker outside.”

“Bucky!” James looks mortified. “We have company.”

“Right,” Bucky turns to the men. “Which one of you is the rich sugar daddy?”

“Perfect,” Steve holds out a hand. “That would be me.”

“Wow,” Bucky stares up, and then up some more. “Tall.”

“Yes,” Steve doesn’t smile. “That I am. You are?”

“Bucky.”

“Great.” Steve says pleasantly. “I need to see my son. Bucky. I just want Peter in my life.”

“Me too.” Bucky has a love-struck look on his face for a second, until James elbows him harshly. “I mean, I need my bills paid.”

“Anything,” Steve promises.

“Tuition,” James states firmly, “Rent.”

Happy has a proud look on his face for a second because James is going to be such a good lawyer when he’s finished here. “Um, rent is not necessary.”

“Like hell it isn’t.” James takes a step toward Steve and then a step back. “Um, we need rent.”

“Bucky has to stay with Steve.” Happy reminds everyone. “Or it wouldn’t look legitimate.”

“Oh, right.” James remembers.

“Great,” Bucky snaps out of the spell Steve has him in. Even beautiful, Steve is an alpha. He must have needs. He must go into rut, and has a lot of aggression. How is Bucky going to deal with all that?

“You won’t even see me,” Steve seems to be reading Bucky’s mind. “I promise. I work so much it’s probably not healthy.”

“Probably.” Happy says under his breath. “I mean,” At Steve’s glare he amends, “Totally healthy.”

“How do we know you won’t try to do sex stuff to my omega friend here?” James asks outright and at Happy’s head shake sighs, “I am not court ready, sue me.” And then quickly adds. “Please don’t sue me, I can’t afford it.”

“A reason Sharon is leaving me,” Steve clears his throat, “is because I cannot satisfy her. Sexually.”

“Oh,” Bucky blushes deeply. “Sorry.”

“I just couldn’t do it.” Steve bows his head. It’s quite shameful for an alpha to admit but he has to, for his son. “And you won’t have a problem with me.”

“Uh,” Bucky doesn’t want to push further but he needs to ask, “What about your ruts.”

“I have never had one.” Steve admits, making Happy drop his mug. It shatters with a deafening sound.

“Okay then,” James suddenly feels very masculine in comparison. “My client will think this over and…”

“I will do it.” Bucky adds, making James screech.

“We need to think this over.” James tries to grab Bucky’ elbow.

“No,” Bucky can see how embarrassed Steve is by this admission. Pride is everything to alphas and this admittance really hurt Steve. “Set it all up.”

“Good,” Happy looks between the couple and then at his assistant. “Clean this up, James.” He nods at his shattered mug.

“Are you sure about this?” James feels afraid all of a sudden. It might be the suddenness of Bucky’s acceptance. It might be Steve’s desperation. It might just be the strong alpha presence.

“Yeah,” Bucky nods. “I trust him.”

Steve wasn’t meant to hear that, judging by how quietly Bucky said it, but he can’t help but light up nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a beautiful home.” Bucky comments as Steve shows him around.

“It’s not a home.” Steve makes a face. “This can be your room, or whatever spare one you want.”

“Thanks.” Bucky puts his bag down. “Won’t they ask questions?”

“Do you want to share a bed with me?” Steve asks Bucky, who coughs and takes a note of his new bedroom. It’s lavish just like the rest of this house. “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Steve,” Bucky takes a deep breath. _Here goes._ “The whole point of this charade is to make sure your son comes home to you. We need to act like we care about each other. Even as if we love each other.”

“Um,” Steve looks like a lost boy in the late afternoon light. His hair looks like a golden halo on his head. He’s like an angel. “So, my room?”

“As far as the world is concerned,” Bucky gestures outside the window, “I am a new boyfriend you are obsessed with. You are intending to mate with me.”

Steve rubs the back of his head. “And what about the urges?”

“Do you have any?”

Steve looks at the lovely omega, and feels hollow, empty inside. “No.” His younger self would have made every effort to take Bucky on dates, and preen in front of this lovely creature. Now, Steve couldn’t care who this boy is. All of twenty-two, bursting with life and fertility. He is a dead body to Steve and Steve is dead to the world. “I don’t have any urges.”

“Great,” Bucky says sunnily. “Let’s go to your room, alpha.”

That does something to Steve, something shifts in his chest. No one has called him alpha in a long time, especially in that tone. “Right, let’s go.”

\----------

“It’s not fair.” Sharon grumbles from where she is stroking her cat. “Everything looks good on you.”

Peter sighs. Why is his mother always complaining about everything.

“Nothing fits me.”

Not true. His mother is a gorgeous woman, in her early thirties. She turns heads everywhere she goes because she is an omega, now an unmated one. Sharon Carter is a specimen.

“You get that from your father,” Sharon says darkly as Peter rejects yet another outfit. “So picky.”

“He picked you,” Peter suggests in a tone which says he won’t hear anything negative about his father today.

“He got stuck with me because we had you.” Sharon coos and buttons up the simple, dark, yet elegant shirt he is trying on. “You are perfect.”

“Thanks mom.”

“I can’t wait to start my life over.” Sharon giggles like a little girl, Agent Thirteen hugging her chest protectively from where she picks him back up again. “With you.” She says demurely, as if Peter is a boy who will reject her.

“I can’t wait either, mom.” Peter’s smile is small. “Let’s just get this one.”

“And then lunch.” Sharon says, as if talking to a girlfriend and not her son. “I asked some girls to meet us.”

“I am going home.” Peter declares, grabbing his card, well his father’s. Steve doesn’t care if his son takes off with his credit card.

Sharon notices Steve’s name and scowls. “I can pay for everything, Peter. You don’t have to pull your father’s card out.”

“Sorry,” Peter notices what he’s just done and lets his mother pay for the clothes. “I will go with the driver and you ladies can have your lunch.”

“Peter,” Sharon stops him from leaving. “You need a good omega influence in your life. Your father cannot give you that.”

“And your squad can?” Peter can’t help but say, disregarding her hurt look. “Mother, those girls are spoiled worse than you.”

“You think I am spoiled?” Sharon’s expression is even more hurt now, closed to crying.

_In for a penny in for a pound,_ Peter thinks. “Mother, you are a princess. You have never had to work for anything in your life.”

“And your father has had to build everything from scratch, the true hero.” Sharon throws the bag of clothes at Peter. “You know what, Peter, you can walk home.”

That said, Sharon storms out the boutique.

“Do you need to make a call?” The attendant asks Peter who shakes his head and waves his phone at her.

\----------

“She just left you there?” Steve sounds murderous on the phone.

“I upset her,” Peter doesn’t want to start another fight. There is enough going on already. “I just need someone to come get me.”

“I am stuck in a meeting.”

“Send Happy.” Peter loves Happy.

“Happy is with me.” The blond can be heard screaming _hello_ in the background.

“Send his assistant.” Peter tolerates James.

“Uh,” Steve sighs, “We need James.” Happy calls out _no we don’t_ loudly. “If I send my new boyfriend will you be alright?”

“What?” Peter feels as if a cold glass of water has been thrown on his head. Or he’s been thrown in the freezing ocean. “Wow. What’s that even like.” Peter’s father is frigid at best.

As awful as his mother can be, she is absolutely right about the fact that Steve can be emotionally uninvolved. He simply checked out during his marriage.

“It’s an arrangement.” Steve says secretively. “So you can come visit.”

“Oh,” Peter slaps his forehead. Of course it is. After Sharon, his father wouldn’t dare get an omega, not so fast anyway. The woman has done a number on his father. “Right. Sure, dad. You deserve to be happy.”

“Okay, I love you.” Steve growls when Happy starts screaming _I love you_ at the top of his lungs.

“Wow,” An older gentlemen approaches Peter who is wondering if his mother actually went to lunch or straight home to sulk. “I cannot believe I am seeing this right now.”

“Sir do you need help getting anywhere?” Peter wonders aloud because the gentleman is old enough to be his grandfather. He might have glaucoma.

“No,” The man is taken aback by the young man’s tone. “I was just surprised by your beauty.”

“Thanks,” Peter says dismissively. “Are you here to shop? This is a strictly omega only clothing store.” The place is full of florals and obnoxious peaches. Peter grabbed the only dark shirt he could find.

“I saw you sitting by yourself in the shop window like a luxurious display, and couldn’t believe it. Who left you alone?”

“…” Peter doesn’t bother dignifying _that_ with a response. It was his beloved mother, of course.

“I am going to a gala tonight and was wondering if you would like to accompany me.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” An omega, in his early twenties, storms the store and physically pushes the older man away from Peter before he has a chance to ask what a gala is.

“Oh wow.” The man turns to the older male omega. “Brothers? Why don’t you both come home with me?”

“Fuck off, fossil. I have pepper spray.”

“Is there a problem here?” The attendant approaches the trio angrily. “This is an upscale store. Take this outside before I call the cops.”

“Gladly,” The omega, who Peter realizes is Bucky, judging by how Steve described him, grabs Peter’s elbow. “What the fuck is that?” Bucky stares at the cat as if he’s never seen one before.

“Agent Thirteen.” Peter says, staring at the cat. “Mom left him here.”

“There you go.” Bucky gives Agent Thirteen to the attendant who is dumbfounded at the sudden purring in her arms. “Merry Christmas.”

“Mom will kill you.” Peter says after Bucky has introduced himself to the younger omega. The poor attendant trying to keep from scratching her face helplessly chases after them.

“She can do what she has to do.” The omega grabs Peter’s bags and opens the door for him.

“You are supposed to be my dad’s boyfriend,” Peter walks through the doors, wondering which direction his mother went in. “Try not to act like my servant.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky opens the car door for Peter. “After you.”

“Right.” Peter eyes the terribly dressed omega. “That is horrible, why are you dressed like that?”

“Your father loves me for who I am,” Is Bucky’s serious answer.

“I will see if something of mine will fit you.” Peter looks disgusted. “You look homeless.”

“Nothing of yours will fit me.” Bucky snaps at the young man, making Peter raise an eyebrow. He looks suspiciously like Steve. “I am much taller than you.”

“Sure,” Peter doesn’t look upset, just amused. “You are certainly…” He gestures to Bucky’ biceps. “Wow.”

“I am certainly what?” Bucky’s tone is threatening.

“That’s a lot of muscle you’ve got there. Dad’s not into that.”

“…” Bucky cannot believe the audacity of the brat. “That is your opinion so keep it to yourself, boy.”

“My new mommy loves me.” Peter says after a few minutes, making Bucky choke on his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

“You left him, alone?” Steve roars at Sharon, who stares at her soon to be ex-husband, unfazed.

“I want my cat.” Sharon sneers.

“Fuck your cat.” Steve says, somehow even louder.

“Do you want me to call the cops?” Sharon threatens.

“Please.” Steve offers his phone. “Let’s explain what you did, and why I’m about to kill you Sharon.”

“You would never show so much concern for me,” Sharon sounds genuinely surprised. She has never seen Steve this upset before.

“You left our child downtown.” Steve is clearly trying to control himself but is so frustrated, Sharon can feel it. It’s kind of satisfying, she got some kind of reaction out of him this entire marriage, even when it’s ending.

“He was fine. Your little tart came and got him.”

“What?” Steve makes a confused face.

“Oh don’t deny it,” Sharon responds bitterly. “I saw him. What is he, seventeen? You could have at least replaced me with someone a little older than Peter.”

“He’s legal age, Sharon.” Steve knows Bucky looks young. Steve couldn’t care less how Bucky looks. It’s not about that. It’s about Steve and his already distant relationship with his precious son.

“You think that matters?” Sharon walks right up to Steve and looks into his stunning blue eyes, sneering, “You think replacing me with someone prettier, younger, matters? You think that will make you more of a man?”

“I like him.” Steve responds honestly, ignoring the hate in Sharon’s eyes.

“Nothing will make you a man, Steve Rogers.” Sharon says venomously. “Nothing.”

“Good to know, Sharon.” Steve’s tone is soft as Sharon storms out, presumably to get Agent Thirteen.

“Is she gone?” Bucky peeks his head out.

“Um, how is Peter?” Steve runs a hand through his hair, suddenly embarrassed.

“In bed.” Bucky has a sudden urge to comfort Steve. That would be wrong and inappropriate. They have to maintain boundaries in private even when they maintain a façade in public.

“Bucky,” Steve smiles tightly. “I just need a minute.”

“Sure, alpha.” Bucky says unthinkingly and heads upstairs, intending to leave Steve alone.

“Um,” Steve blushes a deep red, and not just from humiliation.

“Yes, alpha?” Bucky turns around, concern clear in those blue-gray eyes.

“I will see you upstairs.”

“Yes,” Bucky narrows his eyes. “Steve, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Steve wants to say that somehow Bucky calling him _alpha_ bothers him more than Sharon’s insults but nods wordlessly instead.

He can handle Sharon’s intentional hatred. He cannot handle Bucky’s unintentional… whatever this is. Steve cannot let himself fall again. It’s not just his life, it’s Peter’s life at stake and god forbid Steve fucks up with some young kid fresh out of university and worse, knocks him up with another child trapped in a loveless home.

“Look, alpha,” Bucky’s voice is all nonchalant. As if he doesn’t realize what he’s doing to Steve with just that one word. “I know it’s not my business…”

“It’s really not.” Steve doesn’t even raise his voice, but his intent is loud and clear.

Unfortunately for Steve, Bucky isn’t the kind of omega who takes that kind of shit from anyone, let alone an alpha. “You need to talk to someone about this stuff. Like a friend, or a therapist. It’s not healthy to keep all that inside.”

“We tried marriage counseling.” Steve responds tersely. He doesn’t need some boy in his early twenties with his whole life ahead of him telling Steve what needs to be done.

“And?” Bucky’s eyes are pretty like gemstones. They shine in the lobby’s chandelier light.

Steve doesn’t care. He doesn’t care how attractive this omega is. He just wants to go to bed, and hopefully he won’t wake up tomorrow. “It went really well.” He brings himself to say sarcastically. “We are still together and I never met you.”

Bucky takes an involuntary step back at the resentment in Steve’s tone, palpable in the mansion’s stuffy air. “I just want to help you.”

“I know.” Steve sighs. He didn’t mean to scare the boy. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Bucky thought alphas had it made. He didn’t think he would ever meet one so miserable. “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine, Bucky, I just need to be alone.” Steve takes a deep breath and waits for the omega to leave before he can grab a bottle and drown himself in alcohol.

\----------

“How is he?”

“Um,” Bucky is at day two here and already feels he’s walking on eggshells, around a minefield, scared of being blown to pieces. “Your mother is a piece of work.” He expects Peter to defend her and at least get upset with Bucky. Instead he gets a loud laugh in response.

“That she is,” Peter nods agreeably. “Is dad okay?”

“She cares more about that fucking cat than she does you.” Bucky rolls his eyes when Peter’s eyes widen comically. “It’s okay to swear. The world won’t end.”

“I don’t think dad will like it if you do.” Peter is way too young to understand truly what a relationship between an alpha and an omega entails. He understands that his father is an alpha and this guy is an omega. He knows he’s just here to pretend to be dad’s boyfriend. It’s all very business. Frighteningly like his parents’ relationship and Peter hopes there is some kind of respect between these two because there sure as hell wasn’t in the previous ‘relationship.’

“I don’t care what your dad likes.” Bucky scoffs. They just have to pretend to be a couple. As far as Bucky is concerned, this is a (very lucrative), paycheque.

“That makes you and mom.” Peter can’t help but say.

“Fuck.” Bucky says under his breath as Peter waltzes away from him. “Brat, that’s not what I meant.”

“I am just saying,” Peter remarks as Bucky follows him down the hall to where his room is. The younger omega takes a sigh of relief. It feels so good to be home. Sharon has had a beautiful condo redecorated for them both but Peter grew up here, where his school and his father is. He doesn’t care to relocate because his parents finally realized they hate each other. “No one cares what my dad wants.” Peter opens his door and inhales the scent of his room.

“Uh,” Bucky takes a step back. He grew up in foster care after his mother died, but he knows an omega’s space is quite sacred. “Right. I will take that into consideration. Night.” He pauses. “Wait, you need to eat or something?”

Peter blinks for a second. “Generally.”

“So,” Bucky fully turns around. “What happens with that?”

“Someone gives me dinner.”

“You don’t have a maid?” Bucky wonders aloud, his tone desperate.

“We have several.” Peter’s tone is slow, as if talking to a special child. “They all leave at six.”

“Oh.” Realization dawns on Bucky. “I have to feed you?”

Peter smiles pleasantly. “That would be great.”

“Any chance you are on or starting a new diet?” Bucky tries as Peter leads him toward the kitchen.

“You wish.” Peter turns the light on of a kitchen which looks expensive and unused. “I want a full meal, mommy.”

Bucky trips on his feet and almost lands on a stainless steel apparatus. “Please, don’t do that.” He says breathlessly as Peter cackles.

“You look very well-fed.” Peter eyes Bucky’s body, which is not at all of the usual omega specimen: frail, delicate, thin for the alpha’s liking. Bucky is tall, muscular, handsome and can even pass for a beta if he tries hard enough.

It’s Bucky’s face which gives him away; it has the typical alluring features of an omega. Pretty and feminine. Peter has never met a male omega before. He always thought they would be just like himself; helpless and reliant on his male relative until he is arranged married. To see one so strong and independent is kind of… shocking. Peter needs to process this information.

“You better not be calling me fat, stupid brat.” Bucky doesn’t mean the insult. He seems to always say what he thinks. Peter has never seen that before.

Everyone around him has such polished exteriors. People either manipulate each other, or shut themselves off from the world, like his father.

Peter has a sinking suspicion that his father will just implode on himself one day, and just vanish.

“You can have a fucking sandwich.” Bucky says gratefully when he spots a bread and some deli meat, swearing some more when he realizes it’s artisanal and possibly a vegan alternative and not meat at all. “You rich fuckers are just weird.”

“Yeah,” Peter thinks. He always thought so.

“Do I need to go shopping?” Bucky looks around at the ingredients, making a pained sound when he cannot recognize any of them. “What is wrong with this place. Nothing is what it seems to be. This isn’t food.”

Peter munches on his sandwich and wonders what food would taste like if his mother wasn’t constantly dieting and making Peter watch his figure. “That would be great.”

“I will starve to death here.” Bucky sighs in exasperation when he spots a jar of pickled kale. “Your mother is a bitch.”

Peter chokes on his bite.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve wakes up in heaven. Everything is so gloriously beautiful and calm and comfortable. His body is hugged in soft blankets and he can feel the world being so happy and everything is okay. Naturally he must be dreaming. He smells something so delicious and he immediately finds the source of it. It’s so good and made for him, exquisite. He nuzzles the source of the sweetness and a growl escapes him.

_Sharon?_ He wonders. She hasn’t smelled so natural in years. Where is the artificial perfume? The contempt. Hell why is she in the same room with him, period.

“Go away,” The younger man beside him, in his arms, elbows him. Steve immediately obeys. “Five more minutes.”

Steve jumps out of bed as if it’s on fire. He runs to the bathroom, ignoring Bucky calling after him. He turns the shower on, turning it to its iciest setting and just revels in its unforgiving temperature.

“I will just use the guest bathroom,” Bucky calls out, unaware of Steve’s extreme dilemma. “I am going grocery shopping today after my doctor’s appointment, let me know if you want something.”

Steve rests his head against the freezing tiles. He wants something alright. They just don’t sell it in stores.

\----------

“I want to be really sensitive here.”

“Okay.” Bucky blinks slowly at the physician’s behavior. Usually less than four words are said to him before pills are handed over and he is reminded of their possible side effects and his ebbing fertility.

“Bucky, I can smell him on you.”

“What?” Bucky blushes. “I don’t understand.”

“You have to tell me when you start dating,” The doctor sighs. “I can get in a lot of trouble here.”

“Right,” Bucky’s eyes widen when he remembers he can no longer get suppressants because of his supposed romantic association with Steve.

There are not that many people in the country as it is. Add the shortage of reproductive age omegas and there is a crisis. No way is a doctor going to prescribe suppressants when an alpha omega pair is in… romantic association. Bucky feels sick just thinking about it. What is supposed to be easy money could have serious repercussions here. “I understand.” He says because it’s better to just play along with authority figures or he could end up in serious trouble here.

“Do you?” The doctor is a decent man. He doesn’t get overly upset with Bucky and for that Bucky is thankful because it’s hard to find nice doctors who don’t get overly aggressive with unmated omegas. “Is he good to you?”

Bucky remembers this morning. He remembers waking up beside a hard, unmoving body and feeling safer than he ever has, utterly possessed. “Yes.” He chokes a little. Steve is good to Bucky. Steve is truly one of the good ones.

Bucky knows he cannot feel overly attached to Steve. That’s a sin. He is doing a job. He is committing to a role like an actor would.

“Good,” The doctor rips the prescriptions. “I can’t give you these pills…” He holds up a hand when Bucky protests, “Without the alpha’s consent. I want to meet your new fella.”

“Huh,” Bucky fights the urge to groan. That would be making it official. Permanent like a seal or a brand because as far as his medical records will say, Steve is his alpha, his lover, his owner.

Why is Bucky not mad about it? It felt so good to wake up beside Steve and just feel safe for once in his life.

“I am hoping you won’t be needing these things.” The doctor winks, making Bucky glare. “You should be well on your way to having your family, Bucky. Now get out of here and let me see some actual sick people.”

\----------

“What’s wrong with you?” Peter is shocked when Bucky walks in the door and silently starts unloading groceries. “Jesus, what did the doctor say?”

“What?” Bucky drops the package he is holding. “Did he call here?”

“No,” Peter says slowly. “He did not. God.” He helps Bucky get organized. “Did something happen at the grocery store?” Bucky can handle himself but he is an omega. He needs protection. Peter inwardly hopes it’s his father’s protection.

“Nothing happened at the doctor’s.” Bucky snaps at Peter, and at the younger boy’s hurt look, apologizes immediately. “It’s adult business, okay. It doesn’t concern you.”

“It doesn’t concern me?” Peter scoffs, “Hello.” He gestures to his house and a picture of his father. “You woke up with who?”

“Whom.” Bucky doesn’t even know if that’s right. He’s just being a bitch.

“You are deflecting.” Peter says knowingly.

“I can’t tell you,” Bucky says, and at Peter’s further hurt expression, places an awkward hand on his shoulder. “Everything is just fine and you shouldn’t be worried about anything.”

“No one talks to me about anything.” Peter knows it’s not fair to manipulate his… new stepmother, but it’s only fair he uses a guilt trip because he is so good at it. “My mother just ignores me.”

“You are a godless brat.” Bucky is upset at the obvious manipulation. “Where did you learn that?”

“Mother.” Peter admits. “All omegas do this.”

“Not all of us.” Bucky massages his forehead. If he doesn’t get his pills soon, he is going to go into heat and… God help him and Steve and Peter if that happens.

“Hey,” Peter is immediately beside Bucky. He is afraid to touch the older male but the waves of distress are so strong it’s hard not to want to comfort and fix this. Whatever this is. “You don’t have to tell me, okay. Just go upstairs, and I will put this away.”

“What about dinner?”

“We will get takeout.” Peter feels almost protective of Bucky because he is sick and so much nicer than the only other omega in his life, mother, “Why don’t we just put you to bed?”

“Okay,” Bucky hates getting takeout because he usually can’t afford it. It’s unhealthy as fuck. “We can’t make a habit of it, fuck.” He grabs his back.

“I am calling an ambulance.” Peter grabs a phone and slaps Bucky’s hand away when he tries to stop Peter. “You are sick, Bucky.” Peter is a nurturer by nature and it’s in his instinct to fix Bucky. It’s also pretty innate to want to repay Bucky for being decent to him the all of two days he’s been here.

“I am fine,” Bucky’s eyes widen, “What the fuck?”

Peter has had to call an ambulance exactly once before, for his father. It was the worst day of his life. Another reason he cannot forgive his mother. “Hang on, mommy.” He smirks when Bucky glares despite his pain.

\--------

“What happened?” Steve seems out of breath, disheveled. Peter has never seen him like this before. It’s nice.

“He got off his suppressants, and his body reacted to them.” The ER doc assumes Steve is Bucky’s alpha, and chastises him, “You can’t treat him like this. He could die.”

“Excuse me?” Steve’s eyes narrow threateningly.

“Why was he on this brand?” The ER doctor is an alpha himself, and Steve doesn’t scare him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Um,” Steve stares at the note in the doctor’s poor handwriting. “Huh?”

“Um,” The doctor mocks Steve. “Huh.”

“Sorry,” Steve realizes Bucky was taking something dangerous.

“Look, man.” The doctor’s eyes soften when Steve doesn’t fly into a rage and beat on him senselessly. “He is a male, but he’s still an omega. You need to treat him special or he will die, case in point.” He gestures to Bucky who is unconscious beside a frightened Peter.

“He could have died?” Steve remembers waking up beside Bucky this morning and he didn’t look like this at all, he looked alive and well, and warm and comfortable. Now he looks half dead already.

“It doesn’t take much.” The doctor looks tired and sad. Reminds Steve of himself as he grabs the note. “Off brand suppressants man.”

“Thanks,” Steve says, as he replaces Peter beside Bucky.

“Um, doctor?”

“What?” The doctor makes an irritated sound, but softens at Peter’s earnest expression. It’s the one advantage of being an omega. No one really takes one seriously unless one uses puppy eyes and looks generally helpless. “Sorry. It’s kind of a busy shift.”

“Yeah.” Peter looks around and notices the zoo. He also notices that the doctor is an alpha and these are the kinds of professions which attract alphas and drive them insane. “Can you help my dad?” He makes sure he pulls the doctor aside to another direction, where Steve’s bloodhound hearing can’t follow them. Steve looks curious but is worried about Bucky enough to eventually focus on the unconscious omega.

“Your dad?” The doctor scoffs. “Son. That man?” He doesn’t have to medically test Steve to know that is exactly what the government means that alphas are superior in every way. Unfortunately most alphas are not physically perfect like the blond specimen here. They fall short and act out, trying to live up to the societal expectations of them. “He is textbook in everyway.”

“No he is not.” Peter says, suddenly defensive of his poor dad. Always having to live up to this standard. “He is falling apart and I am scared for him.”

“All alphas are falling apart.” The doctor admits, but at the omega’s concern, sighs, staring at a nearby clock, clearly eager to get rid of him. “If you want to help him, you need to get him to therapy.”

“Like my dad will go to therapy.” Peter cannot imagine Steve Rogers taking time off work to go do something for himself. That would be selfish and as far as Steve is concerned, insane.

“Look,” The doctor nods at a nearby nurse who looks pissed at him for stopping to rest for a second. “Aggressive, angry behaviors are normal in alphas, but if you have reason to be worried, get him to a therapist. They have people who do this kind of thing.”

“Okay.” Peter has a chance to say before the doctor disappears.

\----------

“What was that about,” Steve says after they are home, away from all the disease and the hectic mess of the ER. At least they got in and out relatively early. One look at an unconscious Bucky and the nurse had taken them first, for once triage working in their favour.

“I talked to the doctor about something personal,” Peter admits, a little ashamed at Steve’s curious gaze. “About you.”

“Me?” Steve doesn’t want to leave Bucky alone at all, wanting to cover the younger male’s body with his own. Unfortunately they don’t do that. It’s just a cover. A cover which is starting to seriously fuck with Steve’s mind. “I don’t have any problems.” They both turn the light off in Steve’s bedroom and exit, whispering in the hallway. “I am fine.”

“That’s the thing,” Peter’s worried tone has Steve alarmed. “You are not fine. You need help. The marriage hurt you. The divorce hurt you. Your job is hurting you. Bucky is hurting you…”

“Hang on,” Steve is shocked his sixteen year old is acting all mature and taking stock of his father’s problems. “Peter. Your mom and I may not have had the best relationship but I got you out of it. And Bucky is…”

Peter wisely ignores the extremely troubled expression on Steve’s face at Bucky’s name because either it’s a boyhood crush or a serious attraction, it’s his dad’s first romantic association. “Dad, mom really hurt you.” Peter loves his mother. He has to. She turned his father’s life upside down. She truly took revenge on him for whatever reasons she had. “And it’s okay to like Bucky.”

“I…” Steve blushes. “He’s just here to make sure I can keep you here.”

“I know that’s why he’s here.” Peter says reassuringly. Trying to keep Steve from bolting like a skittish foal. “And if it turns into something more than that than it’s fine. I respect that.” _It’s okay to fall in love, dad. Not every omega is a psychotic, manipulative, narcissist. _

“It cannot.” Steve’s life is dedicated to making sure Peter is happy and successful, and most importantly, safe. This world is no place for an omega. Steve isn’t about to go frolicking into some second relationship when his son needs him.

“If Bucky,” Peter holds up a reassuring hand, “Or some other omega makes you happy. I am fine with that. It can even be a beta.”

“Okay,” Steve nods, deeply uncomfortable.

“And if you don’t want to go to therapy that’s okay too.”

“I will go if that’s what you think is best.” Steve is used to deferring to an omega’s will and Peter can only have his best interests at heart, right?

“Thanks.” Peter says when his father walks away to fix dinner. He has a feeling that could have gone better but he will take it.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve has no right to be mad at Bucky, he knows that, but to jeopardize his life over suppressants of all things? Absurd. He has been sleeping in a guest room because he cannot bring himself to sleep with Bucky. He is afraid he will break the omega, all frail and helpless. He is afraid he is going to turn Bucky into Sharon, a hateful shell of himself.

“I need your permission.” Bucky says, handing Steve something to sign before he leaves for work, at 7 am sharp.

“What is this?” Steve knows what this is. He just can’t believe it.

“The doctor says if I get suppressants now,” Bucky looks distracted, presumably with breakfast. As if this isn’t a big deal. As if he didn’t just almost die. Two weeks ago. “I need your permission, alpha.” He even bats his dark, inky lashes jokingly.

“No.” Steve thrusts the prescription back at Bucky and starts walking out the door.

“What?” Bucky is left stunned.

“No.” Steve calls out after himself. “I don’t think so.”

“Hey,” Bucky orders Peter who is watching interestedly. “Flip that omelet.”

“Yes mommy.”

“…” Bucky takes a deep breath but refuses to acknowledge Peter’s tone and rushes after Steve. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He has long legs, but Steve has longer, muscular ones which are built for hunting or whatever evolutionary shit and Bucky finds himself struggling to catch his breath. “I quit.” He calls out desperately. “I swear to god Steve,” That ER visit really took a lot out of him. “If you walk out on me, I will leave.”

“You will leave?” Steve pauses, not turning back around and Bucky feels like shit because he didn’t mean it.

Steve isn’t his husband and Peter isn’t his kid (consider they have a five year age difference) but god, Bucky feels responsible for them somehow. Fuck.

“Yeah,” Bucky lies, “I will. I need my prescription or I will go into heat. Unless you are planning on taking me through it, I recommend you sign my fucking script.”

Steve doesn’t bother explaining that he couldn’t take Bucky through a heat if he tried. It’s as if his penis stopped working a decade ago. “I am not signing this.” Steve takes the paper from Bucky and rips it to shreds.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Bucky leans against a wall and catches his breath. “Tell me Steve, how far are you planning on taking this little play?”

“I have to go meet Sharon.” Steve says, frustrated by the question.

“Do you want to take me through my heat?” Bucky cannot believe he is asking an alpha this. A month ago he wouldn’t have even dreamed of it. It’s simply too abhorrent of a thought to submit to someone, except when it’s Steve.

Bucky isn’t repulsed by the idea of submitting to Steve.

“Why would you take off brand suppressants?” Steve ignores the question because it makes him feel sick with want. He could mark Bucky right now.

“Steve,” Bucky has been trying to comfort Peter for days. The kid is practically _grieving_ over Bucky’s choice. “All male suppressants are off brand. There isn’t a brand on the market because there isn’t enough of us to warrant pharmaceutical research. That’s something you should know.” _Because your son is an omega._

“You still shouldn’t have taken them.”

“You don't get to tell me what to do with my body.” Bucky reminds Steve who looks taken aback. “I am not your mate.”

Steve looks upset, even hurt and taken aback.

“Is this going to be a problem.” Bucky waves at the air between them. “Because I can’t work like this, Steve.” He decided a long time ago that mating is just not for him. Not even with a good alpha if such a thing exists. Bucky was never expecting to run into one of those.

Steve is totally one of those.

“It won’t be a problem.” Steve promises. “But you cannot take suppressants.”

“What?” Bucky’s eyes almost bulge out of his skull. “What am I supposed to do during a heat?”

“Ride it out,” Steve suggests and starts to leave. God knows he’s told Sharon to because he hasn’t been able to satisfy her all these years. What’s another omega?

“Do you know how painful a heat is?” Bucky grabs his hair, ready to tear it out. “Steve, how can you be so insensitive.”

“What did you just say?” Steve turns around and charges toward Bucky, making him stagger back.

“I said…” Bucky is surprised at the sudden anger in Steve’s eyes. “I don’t think putting me through a heat is fair.”

“I am not insensitive.” Steve’s voice gets scary quiet, and Bucky struggles to hear it in the quietness of the hallway. “I care about you.”

“Sure.” Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “Okay.” He says as Steve walks away from him.

“I am going to go to school.” Peter has finished his omelet. And heard everything. “You will go back to bed and rest.” He tries to make it sound like a suggestion but it is really an order. “I am sorry, you can do what you want.” He shudders, “I am not my mother.” He remarks.

“What?” Bucky frowns at Peter. “You need to walk me upstairs.” His side still hurts. Not only is his body hurting, but father and son are also starting to mess with Bucky’s head.

Steve is not the simple, beautiful alpha he appears to be. Peter is not the angelic, adorable omega he first seemed. They are both overly complex and Bucky has a strange feeling he needs to quit this job or he is going to get more involved than he first intended.

“Am I toxic and manipulative?” Peter looks strangely vulnerable all of a sudden.

“You said all omegas were like that.” Bucky reminds Peter as they walk upstairs.

“God,” Peter helps Bucky in bed, as the omega sits up and stares up at the ceiling wondering how he got so entangled in all this. “I don’t want to be my mother. She really hurt my dad.”

“Peter,” Bucky’s head hurts. This is clearly above his pay grade. “You are not a bad person.”

“How do you know that?” Peter is so sad and young. Bucky realizes the boy tries to appear mature but he is really just a kid trying to take care of his dad, and overwhelmed, just like Bucky is. “What if I am bad for him, just like mom is?”

“Peter.” Bucky tries again. “You need to walk me through this slowly. What happened?”

“Dad signed up for therapy.”

“He did?” Bucky’s eyes are wide open. “You don’t say.” He hasn’t known Steve long but the guy is a workaholic. He cares about exactly two things, his work and his son. “Wow.”

“I forced him to.” Peter’s puppyish brown eyes look even larger because of the tears. “It’s something mom would have done.”

“I…” Bucky squints. There is a headache building because he definitely has withdrawal from the damn pills. “What?” He says that a lot around these two boys. Something tells him he’s not going to figure these two out anytime soon.

“Mom basically just abused him and controlled him and made him crazy.” Peter doesn’t even notice the tears falling down his face. That’s how far gone he is. The visit to the hospital did not help. “I think I am turning into her.”

“That man needs therapy.” Bucky gestures to a picture of Steve. He looks as stoic as usual, although the camera does little to capture Steve’s otherworldly beauty. “He needs so much help it’s not even funny. Your mother did a number on him. You did a good thing, Peter.”

“I did?” Peter hasn’t felt validation in a very long time. He has never felt any validation from an omega.

“Sure.” Bucky would personally pay for Steve’s therapy and he can’t even afford coffee anymore.

“Thank you.” Bucky finds himself with arms full of Peter.

“Sure,” Bucky repeats. “Your dad is going to be fine. He is going to get over this, Peter. Divorce is hard to get over but everyone gets over it eventually.”

“She’s so mean.” Peter’s voice crumbles and he sobs even harder. “He deserves better than her.”

“And it will happen.” Bucky has seen alphas much less attractive than Steve go through so many marriages. This is Steve. He is so perfect in every way. He will find someone in hours. “You don’t have to worry about your dad. He is so strong.”

“Thanks,” Peter nuzzles Bucky’s neck, making him uncomfortable. The kid calls him _mommy_ as a joke, right? “I should go to school.” Peter suddenly realizes his closeness to Bucky and makes an apologetic sound as he pulls away.

“Sure.” Bucky nods. “You do that.”

“Will you be here when I come back?” Peter asks, sounding strangely vulnerable.

“Yes.” Bucky will be here today. He wants to see how Steve’s meeting goes. Also he has so much work to hand in and hospital visit or not, Rhodes will show up here looking for it if Bucky doesn’t submit it.

“Okay,” Peter brightens up and runs out of Steve’s room.

\---------

“I want my son back, Steve.” Sharon’s eyes are poisonous. They weren’t always this way, Steve notes. They used to be filled with love and adoration. Despite giving her everything she wants and practically submitting to her, Sharon seems to hate him. What the fuck happened here?

Peggy gives her brother-in-law an apologetic look. “We are thinking about shared custody.”

“I am thinking,” Sharon ignores her sister and lawyer. “Full custody.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve says as Happy and James whisper frantically to themselves.

“Do you want me to take you to court?” Sharon cuddles Agent Thirteen closer. The cat purrs happily at his owner’s attention. “Because I can do it, Steve. “I can make this so ugly for you.”

“We wouldn’t want this to be ugly,” Steve notes, not without sarcasm.

“I know you and your boy are faking, Steven.” Sharon looks like a Bond villain, cat and all. “I know you are a corpse in bed. I can even prove my son isn’t safe with you.”

“You left him downtown.” Steve feels a chill down his spine at Sharon’s threat but he bluffs marvelously. “In the middle of day.”

“I know you are incapable of love.” Sharon ignores Peggy’s warning to not give their defense away. “You psycho.”

“We need a minute here.” Happy turns to Peggy because Sharon is practically frothing at the mouth. “Please and thanks?”

Peggy quickly herds her sister out the room.

Steve thanks whatever god is listening that their bond is dissolved. No way could he have been able to hide anything from Sharon could she have been able to sense his emotions ten years ago.

“The courts side with the mother.” Happy says as James stands guard at the door to make sure Peggy or crazy Sharon is not listening. “She could sell Peter for all they care and they would not give him to you unless you are mated.”

“I know.” Steve massages his forehead. “I fucking know.”

“So,” Happy puts the paperwork and the trio of Starkpads he needs to keep himself together at all times. “Where are we with that?”

“I am so good at mating, Hogan.” Steve sneers. “It’s why this one is dissolving.” He can’t even think about Bucky at home right now. He can’t allow himself to want that. That’s not what his life is. Not who he is. His life is about Peter and Peter alone.

“Then get this, stud.” Happy ignores Steve’s pained expression. “Either you get married again, or she takes Peter and you are stuck negotiating with that harpy for one thanksgiving every ten years.”

“Jesus.” Happy is putting it mildly. Considering how much Sharon hates Steve, it will be well into Peter’s forties that Steve will see the boy again. “God damn it.”

“Uh huh.” Happy gets really quiet, so that even James has to strain to hear them from a few feet away. “What about our friend at home?”

“Don’t make him do this,” James speaks in Bucky’s defense. Steve has so many positive qualities but Bucky is a mess and two messes equal one bad big mess. They will be back here again with hopefully James negotiating for Bucky’s side.

“Hush,” Happy holds up a hand for his assistant. “Watch the door. Anything happen between you two?”

“Sure,” Steve grumbles, “He is carrying my child.”

“I know you are joking but you two would have beautiful kids.” Happy suggests, as if he isn’t doing something evil to Steve’s insides. “Steven,” he grabs the alpha’s giant paw in his chubby, greedy lawyer hands. “Think about it like this.”

“Gross,” James makes a face at Happy’s saccharine tone.

“Don’t do it because you want your son back.” Happy doesn’t let Steve protest. “Don’t do it because you want to fuck the good-looking jailbait kid.”

“Jesus, he is twenty-two.” James cannot believe his boss sometimes.

“Do it to piss off your ex-wife.” Happy suggests because it works, every single time. The hatred of an ex is stronger than love of a child, even sex drive. Happy just has to tap into that hatred and win.

Happy is a winner.

“I don't want to piss her off.” Steve to his credit remains serenely calm. “I already pissed her off. It’s why we are here.”

“It’s like he has no penis.” Happy remarks sadly as Steve promises to make an effort at home, to appease his lawyer.

“He has a penis.” James reminds Happy. “Sharon killed it.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How was your day?” Bucky asks Peter who shrugs and grabs a bowl of pasta from the older omega.

“My mother showed up at school with the cat and made me apologize to him.”

“…”

“So…” Peter wonders if his mother is actually crazy, pretending to be crazy, or she just hid it really well all these years. “I don’t think my parents will ever forgive each other.”

“Nice.” Bucky can see Steve’s car pull up in the driveway. “Oh dear.”

“Yeah,” Peter quickly inhales his meal and runs upstairs, bag and all. “Good luck.” He calls out after himself.

“Thanks.” Bucky fights the urge to run away himself. _No_. He tells himself. _I can’t run. He’s my alpha._ _What the fuck?_ He thinks when he thinks about what he thought.

“I think you should go.” Steve looks so miserable, and defeated, Bucky loses his urge to run away and approaches the alpha. “Please, just leave.” He wants to rip the bandaid off soon.

“What happened?” Bucky has seen Sharon in action. Knows the woman is frightening, but this is just amazingly disturbing.

“Bucky.” Steve has tears in his eyes. “Go. It’s over.”

“Not until you tell me what happened.” Steve shrugs off Bucky’s hand. “Steve, what did she do?”

“I am not getting custody of Peter until I mate with someone. She is so mad, she will seek full custody.” Steve accepts the napkin Bucky hands him with a nod. “She hates me so much.”

“Steve,” Bucky knows it’s none of his business. “Why did you mate with this woman?”

“We were both teenagers,” Steve remembers being young, Sharon being young. He remembers wanting her so bad he would have stopped breathing just to have a night with her. “She got pregnant.”

“Was it a heat?” Bucky wonders as Steve recalls the relationship’s beginning.

“No,” Steve blinks and tears fall down his face. “It was just a one night stand, at a party.”

“Huh,” Bucky makes a suspicious sound. “Curious.” He wouldn’t put it past Sharon to entrap Steve in a loveless marriage. What better way to do that than by getting pregnant?

“It was so good at the beginning.” Steve remembers the honeymoon phase. “Then it became this nightmare.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky squints. “Go on.”

“I just wonder what I have done to make her hate me so much.” Steve asks himself this again and again.

“It might not be your fault.” Bucky reminds Steve. Someone has to. “Have you considered that?”

“Right.” Steve laughs bitterly. “Okay.”

“Steve,” Bucky cannot believe he is going to say this because it goes against all his man-hating beliefs. “It’s the omega’s duty to make you happy. She failed, not you.” It’s why Bucky won’t mate. Because he will have to submit himself to his husband completely. Something tells him Sharon had no intention of doing so with Steve.

So that’s what everyone keeps telling Steve. His omega needs to submit to him and please him. “Is that what you would do?”

“What?” Bucky pauses in where he’s subconsciously moved closer and started patting Steve’s broad back.

“Would you make me happy?”

Steve is extremely vulnerable and hurt right now. Bucky knows that. Bucky also knows that he has spent his whole life in fear of the opposite sex. He can’t help but nod. “Yes.” He would have to, right? “You are my mate. I want to make you happy.”

“Oh,” Steve suddenly feels like the air in the room isn’t even air anymore. He can’t even breathe.

“Is there any other way?” Bucky asks when he’s snapped out of the spell he’s suddenly in and created a respectable distance between himself and Steve.

“I could take her to court and fight for custody.” Steve looks away from Bucky, “My chances are not so good.”

“Because you are alpha.” There goes the misconception that alphas have all the power in society.

“Yeah,” Steve moves to stand, his frame is so large and Bucky wants to move toward him. “I am going to bed. Let yourself out.”

“Wait, Steve.” Bucky knows this is a bad idea for so many reasons. He also knows he cannot let this happen to Steve and most importantly, Peter. “If we mated, would you let me work?”

“What?” Steve looks confused. “What does that matter and why?”

“Well,” Bucky blushes. “I work for James who works for Happy, and I like what I do. I was hoping I could keep doing it. I don’t always have to leave my house but if you are okay with it I could keep at it?”

“Why would I not let you do that?” Steve cocks his head to the side, reminding Bucky of that one golden retriever at that one foster home he did not hate.

“Because…” Bucky has seen so many omegas quit because their alphas made them. “It would take my attention away from homemaking?”

“Bucky,” Steve tries not to sound too judgmental. “You are terrible at homemaking.”

The omega laughs loudly at that. “Okay.”

“The maid threatened to quit because of you.” Steve actually looks troubled.

“Which one?”

“All of them, Bucky.” Steve shudders at some of Bucky’s housekeeping decisions. “How have you survived all these years?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky’s grin disappears. “I just have.” Regaling his adventures of foster care will just make Steve sadder.

“Well,” Steve’s sharp gaze softens at that. “I think you need to be watched. I am honestly surprised you have not poisoned yourself and us.”

“Have you been talking to James?” Bucky makes a face. The man came by earlier and relentlessly mocked Bucky and then proceeded to finish making the goddamn pasta for him because _he was worried for Peter’s life. _Ass.

“I have eyes,” Steve shakes his head, “And ears.”

“Look,” Bucky cannot believe he is feeling so defensive. “I am not the perfect wife.”

“God no.” Steve remembers the two fires Bucky has set already. It gave Steve a chance to carry him out of the kitchen like a badass but still. Bad domestic sense.

“And I am not some kind of Martha Stewart/Rachel Ray sex kitten but I am…” Bucky wonders what else he can wow Steve with. “I always flush the toilet.”

Steve starts clapping slowly. “I am sold.”

“Screw you that’s important.” Bucky has seen so many boys get beaten for not flushing. It was a major thing at his last group home. “I mean,” Bucky nods respectfully at Steve’s warning look. “Sir.”

“I will let Happy know.” Steve has dried tears on his face. He is miserable as fuck. He is the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever seen. “I am going to bed.”

“Can I come with you?” Bucky misses Steve’s body next to his own.

“Yes.” Steve nods once. “Shower first.”

Bucky smells his right armpit and remembers. “Oh yes.”

\----------

“I want my son back.” Sharon remembers showing up at school when Peter was a small toddler and he used to run into her arms. Today, he had a wary look in his warm brown eyes. Steve and his whore are already poisoning Peter against Sharon.

“He deserves to have his father in his life.” Peggy reminds Sharon because her sister seems to have forgotten she loved Steve once, it was quite an obsession she had there. She got what she wanted and was clearly disappointed by the fact that Steve was human, disappointingly so, not the alpha specimen from those romantic novels Sharon grew up reading.

“What if he mates again?” Sharon knows Steve is frigid and just plain hateful, right? He wouldn’t actually mark the boy. “What happens?”

“The judge will appoint a neutral party to go and inspect their home.” Peggy wants to leave as soon as possible. Sharon is taxing to be around.

“So,” Sharon bites her lip so hard it bleeds. “He could get custody?”

“Yes he could, Sharon.” Peggy is kind of reluctant to tell the truth but it’s her job as the family lawyer. “He could get custody of his son.” Especially if Steve is able to prove Sharon is mentally unbalanced. Peggy is kind of trying to prevent that. Also, Steve is too decent a man to do that to the mother of his child.

“I can’t believe he already replaced me.” Sharon says miserably, Agent Thirteen having crawled away from her, “Why would he do that?”

_You abused him and turned him into a male version of yourself._ Peggy thinks. “He is free to do what he wants.” She responds diplomatically. “He is divorced, legally.”

“You should see him, Peggs.” Sharon is so upset, Peggy kind of feels bad for her. Kind of.

“Yes, I saw Steve today.” Peggy is extra careful when speaking to Sharon because she is afraid for herself, Steve and Peter.

“No,” Sharon wrinkles her nose, not unlike Agent Thirteen. “The boy. He is so young and perky. I bet he does all kinds of kinky things in bed.”

“Okay,” Peggy says, horrified because Steve is kind of her brother. It means this case is extra hard for her but at least Peter won’t end up alone with Sharon. Peggy will make sure of that. “Next subject please. Who Steve dates after you is not our concern.”

“I couldn’t get any kind of sexual response out of him but that boy.” Sharon hisses, “I bet Steve plows into him…”

“Shh,” Peggy places a finger on her sister’s mouth. “Hush now.”

Sharon grabs Peggy’s wrist and moves her sister’s hand off her face. “Whose side are you on?”

“Yours.” Peggy promises. “I am always on your side.”

“Then get Peter back to me.” Sharon gets up, ready to chase Agent Thirteen. “He’s my son. He belongs to me.”

Peggy sighs. She would rather Peter end up with Steve because her sister scares her.

\--------

“What the fuck, I swear to god.” Bucky reaches for the knife in his bedside table. He realizes that this isn’t his bedside table and there is no knife in it, or under his pillow.

“Sorry I woke you.” It’s just Peter. He’s scared and looking at Bucky and Steve like a kicked puppy.

“It’s okay, son,” Steve glares at Bucky and opens his arms up to Peter, who whimpers and crawls in bed with them.

“What happened?” Bucky stares at the bedside table. It says 4 am. He groans. There should be no 4 am.

“It was a bad dream.” Peter nuzzles Steve’s shoulder, feeling safe in his father’s arms.

“I keep having this one dream,” Bucky sits up, staring at the bedside lamp as if it personally scarred him. “Where a chicken chases me…”

“Bucky please.” Steve strokes Peter’s head and tries to stop the other omega. “That’s enough.”

“The chicken has a massive dong on its head.” Bucky ignores Steve. “Do you think that’s a metaphor for something?”

“…” Peter looks up from his father’s shoulder. Both stare at Bucky in silence.

“I think my mind is trying to tell me something.” Bucky informs his bedmates. He clears his throat when he gets no response. “Why don’t I go downstairs and bring you some tea?” At Steve’s concerned look he rolls his eyes, “I will be careful with the kettle, and I know where the damn fire extinguisher is.”

“I don’t like how much he swears.” Steve complains as Peter tries to get closer to him.

“I like him.” Peter sniffles, having calmed down after Bucky’s retelling of his own dream. “He’s nice.”

“He is.” Steve knows this is not exactly the best time, but it will distract Peter from his nightmare, “Son, you know I love your mother.”

Peter makes a face. “Yes, so do I.” He has to say it. It was kind of scary when she showed up at school today. There is a constant pattern of inappropriate behavior with that woman and Peter wishes she would get married and terrorize a new husband and baby.

“But I have decided to get married again.” Steve says, “To Bucky.”

“Really?” Peter looks up from where he was trying to disappear into Steve’s chest. “That’s great.”

“Really?” Steve expected Peter to be upset or neutral or something. He wasn’t expecting happiness. “Wow.” He blinks. “Great.”

“I like him.” Peter rests his head back on Steve’s shoulder again. “I think he can make you happy.” His father deserves to feel joy. If getting remarried is the way about it then Peter will support it above all else.

“Yeah,” Steve wonders if he can make Bucky happy.

“Here you go,” Bucky returns with a cup. He makes an insulted sound when Steve proceeds to drink it first before giving to Peter, as if checking for poison. “Ass.”

Peter chokes on his sip. No one talks to his father like this. It is both refreshing and scary.

“Watch the swearing.” Steve orders Bucky, who sits on Peter’s other side, wondering why god made 4 am.

“Of course, alpha.” Bucky answers in a tone which suggests he has no intention of doing so. “So what was the nightmare about, boy?” He addresses Peter, who is cuddled into Steve’s side looking smaller than usual.

“Dad died.” Peter almost starts crying again at the very thought of it.

“And you had to go live with your mom,” Bucky adds sympathetically.

“Bucky,” Steve scolds, “Come on.”

“I mean,” Bucky folds his arms. “Living with that woman would give me nightmares.”

“I can’t live without dad.” Peter tightens his hold on Steve, who hugs back just as tightly. “I don’t care if I have to testify in front of a judge. I want to live with dad.”

“I think we are going for shared custody, bud.” Steve pats Peter’s back comfortingly. “Your mom and I will make sure we both see you equally.” He tries to make Sharon sound like a reasonable person even when she isn’t being one right now. He tries to remember her for the sweet, awesome girl he fell in love with.

“I want to live with dad.” Peter’s tone is more forceful this time.

“We will do everything we can, bud.” Steve inhales Peter’s pure scent. He will be damned if he loses him to crazy Sharon.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Bucky says when Peter has fallen asleep in Steve’s arms. “For him to testify in front of a judge. I am just saying… out of the mouths of babes.”

“I am not going to drag him into this,” Steve rests against the headboard, making sure not to disturb Peter. “Sorry he woke you.”

“He is a brat.” Bucky’s tone is fond.

“He is not!” Steve is actually annoyed with Bucky, “He is perfect.”

“He is perfectly human.” Bucky lays down, after turning off the bedside lamp. “Stop putting him on a pedestal, alpha, he feels guilty enough.”

“He does?” Steve looks down at where Bucky already has his eyes closed, being lulled to sleep in the darkness of the room.

“He feels responsible for you.” Bucky nuzzles his pillow, “He is never going to have his own life if you don’t let him be himself. His crazy mother has done a number on him, don’t add to it.”

Steve realizes it’s a good idea for Peter to have an omega around, other than Sharon, especially male. “Thanks.” He blushes, glad it’s dark and Bucky has his eyes closed. “I missed all that.”

“Mmm.” Bucky meant to say goodnight but he is already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky bothered to put on a clean shirt. Steve should be eternally grateful.

“I think this is great.” Peter is actually happy. He doesn’t have big hopes for Steve and Bucky’s relationship considering they have so many problems but he is kind of hoping it becomes serious and his dad ends up being really happy. Here’s to hoping.

“Flower girls don’t talk.” Bucky advises Peter. “Boys.” He amends.

“I don’t have any flowers.” Peter looks around the courthouse and makes a face. “This is so embarrassing.” His father deserves a proper wedding. Everyone here seems rushed to get married.

“Excuse me.” A young girl approaches them. “Can you give me away?” She asks Steve who blanches at the request.

“He’s here to get married himself, ask someone else.” Bucky tells the omega kindly, who looks up at Steve in awe. He is the perfect alpha and the girl clearly wants him in her pictures.

“So who gives you away?” Peter asks Bucky who is taller than all the omegas and betas here, the only thing that gives his omega status away is his lean frame and the clothes he is wearing. He is getting a lot of envious looks because he is marrying Steve.

“You must be great in bed.” An omega informs Bucky resentfully.

“Wow.” Peter makes a disgusted sound, because it’s about his dad. He likes to not think about his parents’ sex lives.

“I do okay.” Bucky nods calmly. “I am very bendy.”

“Oh gross.” Peter shudders, elbowing Bucky at his boisterous grin.

“You must be a great cook.” Another omega tells Bucky. To get someone like Steve, he must be.

“I have mastered the peanut butter sandwich.” Bucky states confidently. He knows Steve, for all sense and purposes, is a prize. He is ethereally beautiful. He can provide for his submissive and then some. Bucky also knows Steve is falling apart at the seams not just because of Sharon’s abuse.

“I am here.” James arrives, with a young man following him around like a puppy. “I am so sorry, Bucky. Traffic is awful today.”

“Thanks,” Peter accepts some gummy bears from the young man with Rhodey, despite his father’s acidic glare.

“You know time and place, we could make it a double wedding.” The younger alpha asks Peter, who is shocked that someone would dare accost him in front of his dad.

“That’s my dad.” Peter informs the younger man, in case he didn’t notice.

“You can give him away!” The young man informs Steve, who is practically growling at the younger male shamelessly flirting with his son.

“Tony is joking.” Rhodey hisses at his client. “He was almost tried as an adult and needs to learn his manners.”

“You were tried as an adult?” Peter asked the alpha who offers him more gummy bears. Peter is afraid to accept even if he wants to.

“Almost.” Tony smirks, “Rhodey here made sure I survived the kerfuffle.”

“The kerfuffle being he destroyed his father’s house.” Rhodey clearly looks exhausted, having to keep Tony out of jail is a full time job.

“That fucker is not my father.” Tony makes a face, “Fuck you Rhodey.”

“Do you mind?” Steve glares at Tony. “Don’t swear in front of my child.”

“What’s his problem?” Tony whispers to Bucky, “He’s bitchier than usual.” He mutters, making Peter choke on his gummy bear.

“It’s our wedding day.” Bucky informs Tony. “We have decided to tie the knot.”

“That has to be fake.” Tony shakes his head, not caring if Steve can hear him or not. “Who would marry him?” Steve is hot but certifiably insane. Even Tony wouldn’t take his knot, and Tony has dabbled in homosexuality his fair share.

“Yours truly.” Bucky smiles proudly. The fact that Steve is clearly unstable makes his inner rebel proud.

“Oh good luck.” As horrible a person Sharon was, Steve cannot be a good husband to anyone, _thanks_ to Sharon. “I will be there for you when you two break up,” Tony’s hand caresses Bucky’s waist, dangerously close to his ass.

“Okay, that’s it.” Steve looks ready to attack Tony publically.

“Go ahead.” Rhodey will allow it. As long as he doesn’t have to represent Tony in court anymore. It’s a nightmare trying to save Tony from himself. “Beat him, he deserves it.”

“You are going to let him do this to me?” Tony addresses Peter who blinks.

“Tony is it?” Peter is charmed by the alpha, not that he would admit it.

“Yes, Tony is it?” Steve dares the younger alpha to answer.

“Steve Rogers?” A bored voice calls the alpha’s name and asks to see his marriage license.

“You stay here.” Steve orders Tony.

“Yes dad.” Tony says quietly. “Princess here can wait with me.”

“It’s Peter.” The young omega wonders if his father is going to murder Tony. “And I want to be there for my dad, thanks.”

“Can I be a witness?” Tony volunteers before Steve pushes him out the courtroom.

“What is wrong with him?” Steve grumbles at Rhodey as he is asked to produce rings.

“Don’t get me started,” Rhodey says as Peter listens interestedly. “He’s insane.”

“Wow,” Bucky says as Steve hands him a ring. “This is beautiful.”

“It was my grandfather’s.” Steve scratches the back of his head, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “He got married before he went to war.”

“It’s beautiful.” Bucky repeats, suddenly aware of how real this is. “I can’t believe it.” It’s engraved. “To Bucky, from Steve.”

“Yeah, I changed it.” Steve grins, still embarrassed. “I don’t think you want my grandfather’s name on there.”

“No I don’t.” Bucky clears his throat, ignoring James and Peter’s fond faces. “Thanks, Steve, it’s lovely.”

“Sharon picked out her own ring.” Steve remembers the princess cut blue diamond Sharon painstakingly selected.

“Where is that anyway?” James demands to know. Steve should get that back. It’s the principal of the thing.

“None of that,” Peter shushes the beta before this becomes another divorce hearing.

“Picture?” The photographer asks and Steve puts an arm around Bucky. “Um, please hold him closer.” Steve and Bucky are standing like siblings, not two people who are about to mate.

“Hey dad,” Tony who has snuck in with the photographer calls out. “Like this,” He grabs Peter by the waist like he is about to bend him over.

“Out,” Rhodey kicks Tony out because Steve would not want him in his pictures. Also if Steve decides to sue, this is going to a nightmare which will surely result in James’s firing.

“Is there something you would like to say to each other?” The courtroom official who is performing the ceremony asks the couple.

“I…” Bucky never thought he would get married. He isn’t like other omegas, but he knows they fantasize about marrying guys like Steve. He is straight out of romance novels. “I promise to honour you and serve you to the best of my abilities.”

“So romantic.” James says sarcastically. Peter has to agree. Wedding vows should be romantic not practical.

“I promise to always protect you and take care of you.” It is literally what Steve said to Sharon, but it applies here. He would do anything to keep Bucky safe.

“I now pronounce you married.” The marriage officiant announces with all the enthusiasm of a green grocer organizing types of celery.

“Great.” James can hear Tony causing a ruckus outside. God forbid if he takes off with someone’s omega and James is stuck taking care of the mess. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Bucky can’t believe they exchanged rings. “Nice.”

“Till death do us part.” Steve jokes and at Bucky’s wide-eyed look, laughs, his eyes lighting up attractively. “Sorry, I said that to Sharon at our wedding.”

“How’d that work out for you?” James leads them outside, ready to help process their paperwork.

“I feel dead.” Steve explains as Tony grabs Peter’s elbow because he knows of a bar they can go celebrate at. “So I guess that part is true. She killed me and then parted from me.”

“Are you going to be taking his last name?” James asks Bucky who looks shocked.

“Sure,” Bucky shrugs. “The more realistic the better, right?”

“Are you okay?” James is a caregiver. It’s why he gets stuck with all these messy, mental types. He keeps an eye on Tony who is talking a mile a minute, excited to tell Peter about his latest thesis.

“I just got married.” Bucky’s tone is slow. “To someone.”

“Yes,” James nods just as slowly, “And? Bucky, it’s not too late.” He waves the piece of paper in his hand in Bucky’s face. “I can tear this thing up and it’s like this never happened.”

Steve is listening, and is watching the two interestedly.

“No,” Bucky made up his mind. He is in this for the long haul. “I just need a minute.”

“Uh oh.” Tony notices Bucky and James sitting together, as if in traumatic shock, “The missus having second thoughts?” He wonders aloud, making sure Steve and a bunch of other people can hear loud and clear. “I wonder why that is.”

“Don’t aim for his face.” James pleads to Steve, who is so ready to punch Tony.

“I need to look good for turning tricks.” Tony whispers to Peter who inches away from the rowdy alpha. “My parents whore me out.”

“They do not, they died.” James makes a face, patting Bucky’s back.

“They did?” Peter suddenly feels so much sympathy for the young man, all of twenty, wild-eyed and alone. “I am so sorry.”

“Sure,” Tony shrugs. He doesn’t care if they are dead. “They died when I was a baby.” He’s sure they were great people but as far as Tony is concerned, they were simply pictures and mere memories.

Peter winces, “Sorry.”

“How did this get so dark?” James feels this situation is unsalvageable. Tony in general is unsalvageable.

“It’s such a nice club,” Tony pesters Steve repeatedly, not noticing the vein in the older man’s forehead. “The more you pay the better the service.”

“Peter is underage.” Steve reminds Tony, not hitting him for James’s sake. He nods at the thankful look the beta gives him.

“He can come in, we will vouch for him.” Tony thinks he is being comforting. “Or I can wait outside with him, and keep him safe,” He winks at the young omega.

“You are going home.” Steve orders Tony.

“I can’t go home.” Tony answers firmly, surprising Steve with his seriousness.

“Let’s go.” James is fairly certain he is stuck with Tony for the weekend or his former college mate will go and get arrested again.

“Coming?” Tony turns to Peter who shakes his head. “I get in everywhere free.”

“We are not getting in anywhere.” James reminds Tony. “I need to do my casework.” He eyes Steve meaningfully.

“To process the last divorce.” Tony giggles, “You move fast, alpha.” He elbows Steve and jumps out of his way when the blond tries to slap him. “Let’s go,” He grabs Peter’s elbow.

“Are you joking?” Steve’s eyes are full of rage.

“Do you want to celebrate your wedding night?” Tony cocks his head to the side, his tone innocent.

“He’s right.” James winces when he realizes the marriage won’t be legal unless it is consummated. “Shit. We should go.” He raises a placating hand when Steve glares daggers at him next. “I will keep them away from each other.” He was hoping to catch up on work, not babysit two kids. Oh well.

“I know this one place,” Tony keeps his grip firm on Peter’s arm, “Clean needles.”

“Christ.” Steve says, massaging his forehead, watching his innocent boy listening to the resident degenerate interestedly as they depart from the courthouse. “Are you okay?” He asks Bucky, who is still staring in space as if he is questioning reality itself.

“Yeah,” Bucky nods slowly. “Fine.” He looks around after blinking rapidly. “Where did the others go?”

“Let’s go.” Steve stands. “Home.”

“Right,” Bucky runs a hand through his hair as his husband leads him out. “Happy wedding day. Do you want to stop by the gift shop, get matching bathrobes?”

“I don’t really wear robes.”

“Oh right.” Bucky remembers Steve walking around naked in the morning. “Wow.” Bucky can work out all he wants, Steve is naturally muscular and powerful and it makes Bucky feel a certain kind of way.

“It’s our wedding day.” Steve turns to Bucky, unaware of the omega’s existential crisis. “We should have a nice dinner.” He pauses, and jokes. “I can get us in anyway.”

“Huh?” Bucky, not having heard anything Tony has said all day, or even remembers anything out of panic, blinks.

“Nevermind.” Steve sighs, “Dinner and then home?”

“Oh right.” Bucky remembers that this is their wedding night. If he hadn’t, all the giggling brides nearby would have reminded him. “Hold on,” he blushes suddenly, especially when Steve directs those calculating blue eyes on him. “What about protection?”

“Oh don’t worry.” Steve is nonchalant. “If the fucker does something I will kill him.” He would at least maim Tony for touching Peter.

“Um,” Bucky has never head Steve swear before. It’s the hottest thing ever and he might just be a little wet. He is definitely a little wet if the way a nearby groom is suddenly staring at Bucky is any indication. Steve growls at the groom, and then wishes him a happy marriage. “Steve, I am off my suppressants, and unless you want to give Peter a sibling, I recommend we stop by a pharmacy.”

“Oh,” Now Steve blushes. “Right. Sure.” He doesn’t want to stop by a pharmacy but Bucky is right. Peter doesn’t need a sibling. A brother which looks just like Steve, or a sister who looks like Bucky. Maybe a brother who looks like Bucky or a little blond girl with pretty blue eyes. There is no bad combination here because their children would be so perfect.

“Do you need me to drive?” Bucky asks when Steve pauses by his vehicle and just stands there, staring into space, dumbfounded. “Are you okay?”

Steve shakes his head and opens the passenger seat door for Bucky.

Bucky doesn’t want to sound inconsiderate. “Steve, is this about, your problems in the bedroom, because we don’t have to consummate this marriage.”

Nevermind the fact that everyone will be able to smell the lack of Steve on Bucky and smell the fakeness of this marriage from a mile away, Steve _wants_ to consummate this marriage. Isn’t that the biggest irony of this whole situation? Steve who has spent a whole decade avoiding Sharon wants to have sex, with another omega. A very male omega.

“Hey,” Bucky mistakes Steve’s silence for embarrassment. “You know, we could give it a try.”

“We could?” Steve tries not to sound too eager.

“Well,” Bucky chuckles, “You cannot go through life never having sex again.” He’s only ever had sex with other omegas, and he’s always topped because of his stature. Something tells him that position is not going to work with Steve.

“No I cannot.” Steve’s voice gets really low. Bucky smells so delicious to him. Maybe Steve is not impotent. Maybe he was just bored with his psychotic ex-wife.

“So, we should make that trip, to the pharmacy?” Bucky lowers his eyes, turning bright red again. He is really turned on at the prospect of sleeping with Steve.

“Yes.” Steve wonders how he is going to focus on driving. “Of course.”

A loud knocking snaps them out of their reverie. A security guard is staring at them warningly through the car window. “You cannot have sex here.” He clearly has this problem with a lot of newlywed couples.

Steve is usually really good with rules and regulations because he is all about law and order. Right now he wants to attack the security guard and take Bucky right here. “Fine.” He gets the car in reverse, almost running a fellow groom over.

“Are you sure you are good to drive?” Bucky asks his husband when the car swerves dangerously.

“I am fine.” Steve has never felt this alive in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

“I am going to be doing work.” Rhodey rolls his eyes at Tony who throws himself on the carpeted floor and mimics a dead body. “Can I trust you children to behave yourselves?”

“Sure, Mr. Rhodes.” Peter responds respectfully.

“Oh I am going to defile you.” Tony’s eyes dilate at Peter’s baby face and his earnest behavior and the alpha wonders if Peter is just as eager to please in bed.

“Uh,” Peter inches closer to James who massages his forehead.

“Tony, his father will kill you.” James reminds his best friend, who is staring at Peter as if he’s a snack. “Also, he’s underage.”

“Delicious.” Tony’s mouth actually waters because Peter is forbidden. “Fine,” He rolls his eyes and curls up into a ball from where he’s positioned on the floor, promptly falling asleep.

“Wow.” Peter says, not for the first time today. “Is this normal?” He asks James who immediately shakes his head. Peter hasn’t met many alphas before, but his father is a strict puritan, and the boys at his school are imbeciles. Tony is dangerous and clearly needs help. “Is he okay?”

“God knows.” James sighs, “Do you need dinner?”

“Yes,” Peter wonders when people will realize food is not optional.

“I am ordering us pizza.” James says as he places a pillow under Tony’s head. “Don’t touch him or talk to him.”

“Why would I touch him?” Peter wonders aloud as James reaches for his cellphone.

“Peter,” James knows the boy’s parents are morons, and Bucky is too young to parent the boy properly. “Do you know how sex works?”

“What?” Peter asks, deeply shocked.

“Most alphas are not like your father.” Rhodey needs to assure that Peter is not going to fall for Tony’s tricks, or worse, fall in love with him.

James really needs this job. He is almost through law school hell and with Happy’s help might just make it through internship, goddamnit. He is not going to let Tony jeopardize his career. “Peter, some alphas,” He gestures to where Tony is fast asleep, “well most of them, but this one especially, are dangerous and they will try to have sex with you.”

“I won’t have sex with him.” Peter blushes a bright red. Okay, so Tony is the cutest… hottest boy he has ever seen. So what. Peter would never do anything so… dangerous.

“I don’t know how he does it.” James has seen Tony turn complete nos into perfect yeses. “But everyone falls in love with him and he breaks their furry hearts. Don’t mess with him, okay?”

“Then why do you, mess with him?” Peter asks, whilst processing the term _furry hearts._

“Someone has to.” James hands Peter a bill for the pizza. “Seriously, kiddo. It’s not worth it.”

Peter stares at Tony’s ridiculously attractive face, and then grabs a blanket from the couch, covering Tony with it.

“I think it’s worth it.” Tony says quietly, making Peter jump four feet in the air.

“What the…” Peter is startled. The boy was pretending to be asleep.

“Just saying,” Tony curls up deeper in the blanket, and Peter suddenly wants to wrap him up even more securely, so he’s safe from the world. “It’s a fun ride when you’re on it.”

“No thanks,” Peter is just sixteen, but he knows a bad boy when he sees it. He grabs a remote and waits for the pizza to arrive.

“Suit yourself.” Tony turns away from the TV and falls asleep.

\----------

“I can’t do this.”

“Ribbed for my pleasure.” Bucky jokes, “I guess your preference doesn’t matter as much,” He turns to Steve who seems to be having a panic attack nearby. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Steve almost topples a nearby shelf and Bucky has to grab his forearms. “I can’t do this.”

“Then we won’t do this.” Bucky assures. “I promise.”

“What about the marking and the…” Steve remembers the anticipation after his lavish wedding and how much he just wanted to have Sharon and how anticlimactic it was. “I can’t do this.” He breathes deeply.

“Okay,” Bucky shrugs. “No condoms. Would that make it better?” Somehow the act of planning is scaring Steve.

“I guess…” Steve suddenly feels panic for a different reason. Not having anything between him and Bucky. “What about pregnancy?”

“Is there a big chance of that?” Bucky is not even close to being a medical person. He knows a lot of legalities around it but biology has never been really his friend. Bucky would argue it failed him.

Considering Steve is an alpha in his prime and Bucky is so… Steve’s mouth waters. “There is a big chance of that.”

“What do you want to do?” Bucky trusts Steve. “I leave it up to you.”

“I w-want you so bad.” Steve has never felt comfortable admitting his desires, physical, emotional or otherwise.

“You have me.” Bucky cannot believe an alpha can be so demure. “Steve, you got me.”

“Yeah?” Steve looks at the overwhelming selection of condoms and feels fear. He feels fear at everything. “I don’t think I am ready to be a father again. I am not even done raising Peter.”

“Steve,” Bucky presses a comforting hand on Steve’s face. “Do you want to risk it, and then if something happens, I can just have a…” Before he can finish, Steve is growling and pulling him closer, nuzzling at his throat. “Okay, so not pro-choice.” Bucky jokes.

“I don’t care what people do with their bodies.” Steve is actually very progressive as far as omega rights are concerned. He just really wants to have a child with Bucky even if he can’t admit it out loud. He can’t admit anything.

“Just what I do with _my_ body.” Bucky feels like that one time he tried a mysterious white powder and it went straight to his head. “Steve, just take me home and fuck me.”

There is finally someone in his life he trusts to dominate him, and the guy is having second thoughts. Maybe it’s because Steve is so hesitant and not an eager animal that Bucky trusts him so much. Alphas, betas and even omegas beg Bucky for sex, every act and position in bed and it’s come to the point that Bucky is simply bored of being chased. In contrast, what his body physically craves is being knotted and anyone big and strong enough to dominate Bucky tends to be entitled, brash and everything Bucky distrusts in a person.

Steve has his personal problems but so far, he has not scared Bucky. He is dominating in just the right way and if Bucky could just get good sex out of this whole pretend marriage he could leave this job happy.

“What if I…” Steve can’t even say it. _Hurt you, disappoint you, bore you. What if you walk out on me like Sharon did. It will break me. _He can’t lose Bucky like he did Sharon. It will be so much worse. He actually likes Bucky. He wants to keep Bucky and have kids with him, and he wants to give Peter that second sibling.

“You won’t.” Bucky reassures. Steve would never do anything to make Bucky uncomfortable. “We will make tonight just about you.” He uses this line on all the omegas who go out with Bucky, and it works just as well on Steve, who blushes and the panic attack ends. “I will make you feel so good, Stevie.”

“Yeah?” Steve suddenly looks upset. “Have a lot of practice, do you?”

Bucky knows that alphas get possessive and in Steve’s case, making him angry will trump his anxiety because the possession instinct trumps every other instinct in alphas. “I have had a lot of sex, Steve.” He is being honest, but leaves out the part where he’s never bottomed before because omegas tend to be very, very petite, and he has severe trust issues when it comes to sex and everything in general. “I can do this thing with my tongue that drives guys crazy.”

Steve narrows his eyes and wants to ask Bucky who else he has pleasured. He is not usually a confrontational guy but the thought of Bucky with another person bothers him. “Stop bragging about sex.”

“I am very good at it, Steve.” Bucky is honest, “I have had a lot of practice.”

“Are you guys going to buy anything?” The employees are eyeing Steve and Bucky with concern because the store is about to close.

“I don’t know,” Bucky stares up at Steve, “Are we?”

“No,” Steve says resolutely. He wants to fuck Bucky so hard, he is going to make him forget about all the other men he’s been with.

“No,” Bucky turns to the employee and grins charmingly, making Steve growl, “We are not going to buy anything.”

“Then kindly exit the store?” The employee is both scared of the blond alpha, and mesmerized by the male omega. Both rare sights because alphas are not generally this beautiful and omegas are not male. Either way, it’s fucking closing time and said employee would like to lock up. “Please, have a good night.”

“Oh we will.” Bucky promises.

“Let’s go,” Steve grumbles because he wants to hit someone, anyone out of jealousy and Bucky’s other lovers are not here.

“I’m kind of glad they didn’t buy condoms.” The cashier turns to the pharmacist who is watching the beautiful couple leave with a disbelieving look in his eyes. “They should be having children.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So,” Steve remembers being young and thinking sex will come to him oh so naturally because he is the celebrated alpha male and everything, including his own body, will bend to his own will. That was his early twenties. This is after he’s been through lots of disappointing bedsides with Sharon, and a divorce, and raising a teen that no, being alpha doesn’t mean shit. “What do we do?”

Bucky would laugh at any other alpha because ordinarily, any other guy would be inside him by now. This is Steve. He is messed up. For whatever reason, Steve isn’t all that into sex. Bucky will change that. By the time Bucky is done with him, Steve won’t be able to go a few hours without sex. “You are going to have so much fun tonight, Stevie.”

Steve blushes. He has never seen an omega like Bucky. He has seen exactly one other person who is submissive, Sharon, and she is like every other omega he has met, entitled, scheming and at times, boring. Bucky is confident and takes charge. Steve could use someone like that in his life, and not in a manipulative, Sharon kind of way.

“Why don’t we undress?” Bucky suggests because if it’s up to Steve, they will be standing here all night staring at each other. Ordinarily, Bucky won’t mind staring at this vision of loveliness, but he’s kind of on a mission.

“Sure,” Steve doesn’t move at all.

“Okay,” Bucky runs a hand through his dark, thick hair. “Why don’t we each remove an article of clothing?”

Steve watches Bucky remove his shirt, and freezes again for a different reason. “Huh,” Bucky has a very nice chest. Steve could pay attention to those perky nipples for quite some time.

“Stop,” Bucky covers his torso, “I haven’t been working out.” Between work and his new job, Bucky’s strict routine has taken a backseat. Where Steve never works out, ever and has a perfectly cut abdomen, Bucky is already a little soft around the middle.

“You are beautiful,” Steve says in a tone, which makes Bucky want to undress completely and suddenly. “So pretty.”

“Shirt?” Steve has been naked in front of Bucky every morning now. Having a perfect body means he is not self-conscious about his body in the traditional sense, but undressing in front of who his mind is telling him is his omega for first-time sex? Steve is paralyzed.

“Do you want to have sex with your clothes on?” Bucky would rather the alpha be naked, but whatever makes Steve comfortable. Sometimes the omegas he fucks are too self-conscious to undress in front of him.

“No,” Steve wrinkles his nose. He wants to be naked. He just doesn’t want Bucky to see him.

“Steve,” Bucky will wait all night if he has to. “Do you not want to have sex with me?”

“No!” Steve protests loudly, making Bucky smirk.

He is not the usual omega princess type but no one has ever said no to having sex with him. “Steve,” Bucky doesn’t get why this alpha isn’t pouncing on him. He has a sneaking suspicion it has to do with Steve’s puritan values and Sharon’s constant emotional flagellation. Bucky doesn’t see that woman as sexually satisfying her husband. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“…” Steve would never admit that out loud. That would be wrong. It is inappropriate to admit one’s sexual desires out loud. One should just let their omega do whatever she wants. Even if that involves sex once a week, with the lights off, as long as Sharon gets off and Steve hasn’t had an erection in a decade and a half but no one cares because his needs are not…

“Fine.” Bucky starts to put his shirt back on, not even close to being aware where the alphas thoughts have gone, “I guess I will just find someone else to fuck me. I wonder if James would be available.”

“Excuse me?” Steve rounds the bed and grabs Bucky’s shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room. “James Rhodes?” That beta could never love Bucky as much as Steve. He bets he has a bigger cock than James. Don’t forget his obsessive need to impregnate Bucky.

“Very attractive.” Bucky’s mind effortlessly adds for a beta. His body craves an alpha’s knot, and now that he’s off his suppressants, he needs Steve inside him. If only Bucky could get the blond to go along with it. He never thought an omega would have to work so hard to get an alpha in bed. It truly is a new world.

“Anything happens between you two?” Steve wraps his arm around Bucky’s waist. He is praying the answer is no.

“Steve, he is my only friend who never tried to have sex with me.” Bucky wrinkles his nose. That’s something Rhodes has in common with Steve. “Why do you think that is am I doing something wrong?” Maybe Steve will notice something Bucky is lacking and the omega can oblige for his new husband.

Steve would kill James if he had to. He can just imagine the visual of him and Bucky together and he hates the very thought of it. “Self-preservation?” James’s well-defined form between Bucky’s creamy thighs; Steve absolutely cannot allow it.

“Oh is alpha getting angry?” Bucky presses his lips against Steve’s jaw, admiring the shape of it, unable to help himself. No one, any gender, looks like Steve. He is so beautiful, like an angel.

“Bucky I don’t like the thought of you having sex with other men,” Steve admits, blushing. For all legal intents and purposes, this is a fake marriage. But as far as his inner alpha is concerned, Bucky is his and how is Steve supposed to control himself if Bucky decides to go out one night and have another bedmate?

How is Steve supposed to control Bucky? He has every legal right but no…love right.

“Then don’t think about it,” Bucky coos at the taller man, he feels as if he’s trying to tame a lion here, “Think about us.”

“There is no us!” Steve is surprised at his own outburst. “This isn’t real.”

“Steve,” Bucky tries to disengage himself from the alpha’s embrace but the arm around his waist is like a band of steel. “We can have a conversation about where this relationship is going after you fuck my brains out.”

“This is a relationship?” Steve tries not to sound hopeful.

“Not unless you have sex with me,” Bucky jokes. “No commitment until you put out, blondie.”

“Okay,” Steve has always been self-conscious about his prowess in bed, and Sharon’s relentless mocking never helped. “Just don’t make fun.”

“Stevie.” Bucky can feel the alpha’s length against his hip and he feels excited to have all of Steve to himself to play with. Bucky doesn’t even care if he doesn’t have an orgasm, he just wants to be close to Steve, to feel an intimate connection with the guy he’s been sharing a home and Peter with. He feels embarrassed to outright say that he needs Steve’s body and the warm connection that closeness brings.

Bucky knows it’s dangerous to assume that this situation is permanent, or that Peter is in any way his child when he’s got two functioning parents, but his inner omega wants some kind of physical proof that this is all real and only his alpha can give Bucky that. His inner submissive needs grounding. “We are going to practice having sex until you are good at it.” Bucky doesn’t care if Steve uses him and loses him. He will take whatever closure he can get. If anything, it will help Bucky move on.

“We are?” Steve’s eyes widen.

“Practice makes perfect.” Bucky kisses Steve’s jaw again. “I expect constant improvement.” He jokes, hoping Steve will take it as a sex only type situation and won’t notice how needy and hungry Bucky is. Steve doesn’t owe Bucky anything. That’s what scares Bucky. This is just a paper marriage. Just thinking about it ending is scaring Bucky. He needs Steve to give him something to hang on to, even if it’s an ill-advised encounter.

“You do?” Steve suddenly has a mental image of taking Bucky again and again, in various different positions. It makes something inside him stir, something which died a long time ago, something primal and possibly dominant.

“I do,” Bucky nods slowly, not moving his face from Steve’s chest, suddenly wishing he could stop thinking that this is technically their wedding night, and his inner self thinks it’s special. He could never admit that to Steve because he’s scared Steve would laugh, or worse, try to give Bucky it’s not you it’s me talk. “And it’s never going to happen unless we have sex for the first time.”

“I…” Steve doesn’t let Bucky kiss him, even though it’s what he wants to do so badly. “What if we break up?”

“So we break up.” Bucky plays it cool, grabbing Steve’s bicep, admiring the effortless muscle and strength of the alpha. “So what?” I go back to being alone, and you have a second wife. It’s like I never existed, and you finally give Peter that sibling, unless you get me pregnant. Bucky tries not to think about that. He doesn’t deserve to have Steve’s child.

“Bucky I cannot just take life so easily,” Steve says, frustrated. This doesn't seem to mean anything to Bucky when Steve wants it to mean so much more.

“You realize you said that to an omega.” Bucky cannot believe Steve is playing hard to get when all he stands to lose is a few hours of his life at most. “My life sucks, Steve.” Give me something to remember you by when I go back to it. “We are expected to be slaves, as far as civilization is concerned. I have spent my whole life trying to avoid that, and now that I finally find the right alpha to enslave myself to...”

“Bucky you are not my slave.” Steve is pressed right up against the omega, so when his heartbeat speeds up, Bucky notices.

“Steve, being your omega means being your slave.” Bucky wonders if Sharon submitted to Steve, or at least ever made him feel like an alpha. Steve seems to suppress a lot of his dominant urges. Time to let those out on someone who won’t bruise easy. “I want to be your slave, Steve.” There. Bucky looks up at Steve through his lashes, not caring if he’s embarrassed himself. It’s better to admit it than to regret it. “I want to submit to you.” Bucky feels as if he’s swallowing glass. It’s so painful to drop the carefree mask and just be himself, a young omega with normal instincts, especially when a viable mate is nearby.

“Don’t say that.” Steve tries to step away from Bucky. “Please, Bucky… don’t…” If Bucky is playing some kind of mind trick on Steve he won’t be able to handle that. He feels fragile, on edge. As if one more bad event will break him. Sharon used to do it all the time, play these little games, go from hot to cold, bad to good, night and day all in a span of minutes. Steve could not handle any more lies.

“Tell you what,” Bucky grabs Steve, thankful that the alpha stops. “If you don’t like it, you can break it off.” Bucky gives what little legal power he has, all of it, to Steve.

“Me?” Steve runs a hand through his hair nervously.

“Yes, you.” Bucky points at Steve, “If you don’t like being my alpha, you can divorce me.” It’s always omegas who elect to be separated and then file for divorce. They have more power legally because they are weaker physically. Bucky flips it around. “I will even sign any papers you want. I won’t leave you.”

“You won't?” Steve finds it hard to believe young Bucky won’t move on in life as soon as he gets bored with Steve which might just happen tonight.

“I won’t,” Bucky promises. If having a friend with benefits type situation helps Steve get his head on straight, then so be it. Bucky can help him rediscover the joys of sex, and remind Steve of his place in society, that of a big strong alpha. “And when you are done with me, you have the power to move on.” Steve can relearn how to be himself and when he actually meets the right girl, he will be ready for his happily ever after. Bucky ignores the sadness he feels at Steve being with the right girl. He imagines she has pouty lips, big breasts, flowing hair, kind of like Sharon but hopefully less insane.

“What if I can’t let go?” Steve cocks his head to the side, “Bucky, what if I…”

“You will,” Bucky knows this is not a permanent relationship. At least he will get good sex out of it, and get to pretend that Steve is his alpha not someone in storybooks or just Bucky’s fantasies.

“Fine.” Steve suddenly feels he is going into battle. “Let’s do this.”

“Fine,” Bucky mocks Steve and makes a similar, intense, expression. “Let’s.” He lays himself down on the bed, on his back, “Give me your best, alpha.”

Steve’s mouth waters.

“Do your best,” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Have fun.”

“Have fun?” Steve could have so much fun.

Bucky shrugs his pants off, “Have fun, Steve. Remember, fun? Naked fun!”

Steve’s pupils dilate because Bucky is not wearing underwear. Steve can see everything.

“You know what,” Bucky grabs his dick and starts stroking shamelessly, blushing a little when Steve watches with rapt fascination, “I am having fun, with you or without you.” Everyone asks Bucky to put on a little show because he’s a pretty omega and he’s meant to be looked at as he touches himself, for Steve he will oblige without being asked. “I don’t even need you for this, Stevie.” The reverse psychology works and Steve is on him in seconds.

“Take…” Bucky manages to says between kisses, “Your…” He laughs when Steve’s big hands grab his, pinning them above his head, to keep him from touching himself, “Pants…” He moans when Steve thrusts down shallowly, “Off.”

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Steve looks furious, so unlike his usual mild-mannered demeanor.

“I started without you,” Bucky feels delirious from the kiss. “I don’t need you to get off.”

“Fuck yes you do!” Steve manages to pull his pants down enough to pull his cock out.

“You are so hot when you swear.” Bucky feels like cheering when he feels Steve’s erection against his hip, big and leaking. “I love you so much.” He manages to let slip. Luckily for him, Steve doesn’t think anything of it and focuses on penetrating the lovely omega begging for his cock. “I need you so much.” Bucky can’t control his mouth on the best of days, why should now be any different.

“Shh,” Steve soothes, confusing Bucky’s desperation for simple lust, kind of wishing it wasn’t just simply horny behavior. He would give anything for Bucky to love him for real. “I know,” He concentrates, “You feel so good.” He moans, pushing inside.

“Yeah?” Is all Bucky can say, whimpering, “Good?”

“So good,” Steve knows he has to go slow, he is big and he can hurt his omega.

“It’s okay,” Bucky manages to say when he sees Steve holding back. “I can take it, Stevie.” He has never been with anyone this big before, but the last thing he needs is the alpha holding back for Bucky’s sake.

“You sure?” Steve knows Bucky has been with others and it makes him feel so angry, but it might just work in Steve’s favour if they can fuck without inhibitions.

Bucky has never been surer of anything his entire life. “Go for it, alpha.”

“Call me that again,” Steve grunts and thrusts all the way in, losing himself in the pleasure. He has never felt this good. “Please?”

“Alpha,” Bucky gasps when Steve sheaths himself inside the omega completely, “Alpha, I love you.”

“Fuck,” Steve wishes Bucky was in heat and he could knot right now. He feels alive for the first time since, ever. Hearing his name called in that honeyed tone means everything to him. Steve could do anything to have this forever.

“Steve,” Bucky moans and clenches around Steve’s cock, “Alpha, please let me…” He gasps, he wants to cum but he needs Steve’s permission. “Please…”

“What?” Steve strokes Bucky’s hair, suddenly afraid he is hurting his omega. “What is it? Do you need me to stop?”

“No!” Bucky pulls Steve down for another bruising kiss, “Need you.” He says when they pause to breathe.

“Okay,” Steve says hesitantly. He knows he is being very rough and selfish but Bucky hasn’t complained yet.

“Let me,” Bucky looks away in shame when Steve stares at him quizzically, “I need to cum.”

Steve is nowhere close himself, but the fact that Bucky is asking already makes him feel so… smug. His cock alone was enough to make Bucky so aroused. Steve pulls out a little and then thrusts back shallowly, burying himself to the hilt, “Tell me you love me.” He knows Bucky doesn’t mean it when he says it, and it’s just a sexual need to connect with a bed partner but Steve needs to hear it. “Tell me you want me.”

“I love you,” Bucky says easily, “I want you.” He wraps his thighs around Steve’s waist. His need for completeness is stronger than that of dignity.

Steve grinds into Bucky’s body roughly and palms Bucky’s cock, “Keep saying it.”

“I love you!” Bucky screams one more time as he releases in Steve’s palm. “Steve,” He feels relaxed all of a sudden, even in Steve’s arms, with his steely erection inside him. “Thanks.”

Steve feels incredibly frustrated. He wants to knot so bad but it’s physically impossible for him to do so. “I am not done.”

“I am,” Bucky says tiredly, stroking Steve’s hair, gasping a little because he’s too sensitive now after his orgasm. “Not to rush you or anything but I will fall asleep on you.”

Bucky looks so sleepy all of a sudden. Steve marvels at the sight because his omega is comforted and even relaxed. “You will?”

“Yeah,” Bucky mewls at Steve’s lazy thrusts. “I always get tired after orgasms.” It’s basically why he masturbates, to go to sleep at night, thinking about Steve as he touches himself.

The alpha’s eyes narrow. So this is just one of Bucky’s trysts. No different than any other roll in the hay.

“Steve!” Bucky whines when the thrusts get even rougher, to the point that it’s painful, “Please, I am not going anywhere.” He says when the alpha growls and grabs Bucky’s wrists again. Steve seems to have lost his control, and his pace gets more animalistic. Bucky definitely won’t be able to walk tomorrow. The omega gives up trying to get Steve to slow down and be more gentle. When Steve comes, he howls and bites the juncture between Bucky’s neck and shoulder

“Not fair,” Steve mumbles when he collapses on top of Bucky. He didn’t knot. His cum won’t stay inside Bucky. The omega will leave him for someone else.

“No, I won’t,” Bucky sniffles, having heard the last part Steve has said out loud. “I won’t go.” Steve isn’t even listening anymore, half-unconscious at this point. “Steve, I promised.” Bucky tries to shift them in a more comfortable position but apologizes when Steve snarls and holds him down again. “I am not going anywhere.” He assures his mate again. Steve’s cock is soft inside him, but in his sensitive passage, the semi-hard erection feels offensive, considering he is not wet anymore and nowhere near in heat. “Babe,” He coos when Steve makes another threatening sound, “You think you can pull out of me? We could sleep easier if you did?” Bucky feels deliciously used but sensitive and tired. He wants Steve to hold him as he sleeps but this is not a comfortable position. He hates sleeping on his back, but sleeping with a heavily muscled alpha on him is going to be difficult.

“Mine,” Steve is all animal now, not even aware of what he is saying, “Feels good.”

“You are not even fully hard,” Bucky makes sure his tone is saccharine, in case Steve decides to take it as rejection. He figures Steve just wants to stay in him all night, because of some possessive urge, “Oh,” Bucky’s eyes widen in realization as his blush deepens for a reason other than sex, Steve wants to knot him but can’t so… “Feels good, huh?” His voice gets even softer. “I get it, babe,” He strokes Steve’s hair again, suddenly not minding the prospect of being on his back all night. “Steve,” He tries again, “You know you can knot me when the time comes, you don’t have to do this.”

“Mine,” Steve nuzzles Bucky’s neck, proud of the mark he’s made, hoping it will take.

“Yours.” Bucky tries to get as comfortable as he can but any small movement on his part comes off as a potential escape to Steve. “Good night, Stevie.” He is a little anxious about the dreaded morning after but considering he feels the safest he ever has, he’s not too worried about it. “Love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Bucky wakes up, he is wrapped up in Steve’s arms. The curtains are drawn and he is thankful. He feels deeply sated, except for the throbbing in his neck. He tries to bring up an arm to touch it, but Steve doesn’t let him move at all. “Hey,” He murmurs when the alpha opens an eye, to make sure mate isn’t leaving. “Think I can go to the bathroom?” The way Steve closes his eye means that’s a ‘no.’

Bucky tries to sit up and Steve mournfully notes his cock is no longer inside his omega, having slipped out sometime during the night. “Buddy, it wasn’t a heat,” Bucky is kind of grateful because heats are painful. So painful he risked his life with an off market suppressant. They are fun for alphas but a drain on the omega’s body. Then again, everything is a drain on the omega’s body, they are so delicate. “You wanna help me up?” He feels embarrassed to note he finds it too painful to move.

Steve refuses to help. If Bucky wants to leave him, he’s going to have to do that himself.

“Please?” Bucky sighs, “Fine, watch me do this myself and don’t laugh.”

There is sulking on the alpha’s part but when Bucky is legit about to fall from limping so hard, the blond rushes over to his side, grabbing Bucky around the waist.

“Thanks,” The omega says, happy the alpha decided to come to some of his senses. “Um,” He is not used to being this helpless, “Do you mind?” He needs to go to the bathroom, but if Steve lets go he is going to fall on his face. How do some of the more helpless omegas do this?

At Steve’s blank look, Bucky resorts to slapping him lightly, “Wake up and help me piss.” He groans when Steve makes no movement but does turn around when Bucky has to limp his way through the process himself. When Bucky is done, he wonders how he is going to stand long enough to shower, but his aching body needs hot water. “Stevie, wanna take a bubble bath with me?” He rummages around the giant bathroom, looking for something soapy and cleansing.

Steve is in a pleasant, euphoric daze from last night, and barely processes Bucky’s suggestion.

“What is this?” Bucky makes a face at the glittery bubble bath in Steve’s bathroom, how has Bucky not noticed this before. “Any human bubble soap?” Sharon has taken most of her things, but some offensive stuff still lingers around and glitter spreads everywhere. “Oh it smells so bad.” Bucky takes a sniff of the soap and puts it away. “What is it?”

“She loved it.” Steve’s stare isn’t happy blank from sex anymore, it’s sad, and Bucky makes quick work of throwing the bath foam out, and thankfully he finds a more humane scented soap. “Want to help me?”

“Yeah,” Steve’s elation is gone, and is replaced with his usual cloud of worry which lingers around him. Bucky wishes he could stay away from his life a little longer, a little mind vacation, but Bucky will take Steve away again, as soon as he recovers from the first bout of sex. It’s one thing to fuck pretty omega girls or have a once in a while tumble with a beta, but fucking a real man took a lot out of Bucky.

“Careful,” Steve says once the bubbles and warm water is filled to Bucky’s liking, “Let me help you.”

“Now you want to?” Bucky likes Steve better when the alpha is being selfish. This worried look bothers the omega. “Hey I am not going in there without you!” He says when Steve starts to look around all confused, probably wondering what time it is.

“I have to make sure Peter gets home.” Steve stares at the mark on Bucky’s neck with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Bucky caresses the mark tenderly, “You did that, and don’t you dare leave me alone right now.” His nesting instincts are going haywire. He wants to be warm and safe, preferably with Steve.

“I won’t,” Steve’s eyes soften because Bucky looks so fucked out and mated and Steve’s. Anyone who would look at him right now could smell Steve on him. It’s the best feeling in the world. Steve feels… happy? It’s a foreign feeling.

“Do I have to call James to take a bath with me?” Bucky bursts out laughing when Steve gets that same determined look on his face, “Jesus, Steve, still? You marked me.”

Steve hates the idea of anyone being with Bucky. He might just kill James. Or at least punch him in his handsome face. “Fuck him.”

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to do that.” Bucky says seriously as Steve lowers himself in the bath beside his omega.

“How many guys has it been?” Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him in his lap, ignoring the strong urge to just thrust back inside Bucky. Now that he doesn’t have to fantasize anymore and knows just how good it feels, Steve wants to fuck the younger male even more.

“You want me to give you my dating history?” Bucky can feel Steve’s hardness and groans, “Babe, I am not ready for that yet, still. Give me a few hours and I will be able to go again.”

Bucky always gets tried after sex, having the typical low stamina of a breeder, but after mating with an alpha? He might just need a month’s worth of bed rest. He doesn't want to tell Steve to know that in case the alpha looses interest or something and goes and satisfy his rekindled libido with some other readily willing submissive.

“You don’t have to give me a dating history,” Steve knows Bucky is too sore for sex, but his inner alpha wants to take Bucky again and again. “You know mine.”

“Jesus, Steve there have to be other people than Sharon, please tell me.” Bucky throws his head back against Steve’s shoulder, relaxing in the alpha’s protective embrace. “This water feels so good.” It’s like being in a pool of heaven. Bucky’s even got an angel in here with him.

“I was kind of scrawny as a young boy,” Steve remembers being a teenager, and having so many physical problems. When he developed, omegas started coming around. When he had someone like Sharon interested in him he couldn’t believe it. The prettiest girl at school, head cheerleader? Steve couldn’t believe it. The whole school didn’t believe it.

“Still,” Bucky knows alphas who have been through dozens of girls before settling. “You didn’t play the field?”

“Is that what you did?” Steve could barely handle Sharon, how was he supposed to play the field?

“I had a few girlfriends,” Bucky turns so he is seated sideways in Steve’s lap, “They were all omegas. I had a few boyfriends, betas.”

Steve’s heartbeat gets so loud, Bucky can feel it. “And the alphas?” He can’t stand the thought of anyone else having what he did last night. It was just too good. It’s his.

“Just you,” Bucky says tiredly. “Do you really think I would put myself through this for just anyone?” If a marking is so difficult, he can only imagine what Steve is going to do to him during a heat. A big part of him is looking forward to it. A much bigger part of him is scared he is putting himself through this physical and mental torture for someone who can never love him back. Bucky is falling too hard for someone who has no intention of catching him.

“It was that bad?” Steve knows the first time is hard on omegas but still, he likes to think was good last night. He was the best he has ever been with Bucky.

“Steve, it wasn’t about how good the sex was,” Bucky could fall asleep in this heavenly water, in Steve’s arms. He just woke up and he is tired again. If having Steve to himself means being sexed up in bed or in pleasantly hot water all the time, Bucky is all for it. “It takes a lot out of me.” Bucky nuzzles Steve’s throat. He could stay here forever.

“So,” Steve cannot believe he’s Bucky’s first. “I was your only one?” He feels embarrassed when Bucky looks up from his neck and raises an eyebrow.

“Did you forget my point where I had boyfriends and girlfriends before you?” Bucky thinks Steve is pathetically possessive. It’s cute and sad.

Steve knows he shouldn’t push the point but his inner self is nagging at him so annoyingly. “You’ve never been knotted before?”

“You mean besides that time I worked at a brothel?” Bucky gasps when Steve pinches his thigh for his joke. “Steve, I mostly top because I tend to be bigger than most of my dates. None of which can knot me.”

“Good,” Steve kisses Bucky, “I don’t want you with anyone else.”

“Gee, golly, alpha, that didn’t occur to me.” Bucky snorts. He can tell that Steve is trying really hard to hide his possessive instincts, or at least suppress them, but it’s getting increasingly difficult. Good.

Steve doesn’t bother explaining that Sharon could have gone off with literally anyone and Steve would not have stopped her because he’s usually not that type of guy. He doesn’t bother trying to keep anyone to himself. Bucky thought, after last night. Steve could kill for him. “We should get out, and have breakfast.”

“No,” Bucky places a kiss on Steve’s chest. “Let me stay.” He pouts when Steve stands up with him, his strength effortless as if Bucky weighs like a couple of pillows.

“You need your strength.” Steve steps out the bath, taking care with his precious bundle.

“So you can fuck me again?”

Steve is glad his reflexes are so fast because he would have so easily dropped Bucky right now. The mischievous omega doesn’t even realize the effect his words have on the blond.

“Just admit it.” Bucky feels safe in Steve’s arms, so he enjoys making fun of the alpha. “You just want to make me strong again, just so we can have some more fun.”

“…” Steve notices the state of his bed and knows he has to take Bucky to a guest bedroom.

“I want to go to our bed.” Bucky likes the way it smells. Like them.

“Bucky I need to change the sheets.” Steve rests his mate down on a smaller bed in an adjacent room, stroking pretty dark hair. “And I need to bring you food.”

“I am not hungry,” not for food anyway. Bucky just needs to cuddle and nest with Steve for a few hours and then they can fuck again.

Now that Steve has marked Bucky, he needs to provide for his mate. “Please, eat something?” He doesn’t want to order Bucky around so soon but he might just have to.

“Yes, alpha.” Bucky makes a face when he nuzzles into the pillow and cannot smell Steve. “Gross.”

“These are clean sheets, shut up.” Steve only means to lightly pat Bucky’s shapely bottom, but instead ends up caressing the perfect shape of it for a few minutes.

“I know it’s nice, but I think breakfast sounds better,” Bucky lifts his tired head from the pillow and stares at Steve, who seems properly enamored. “Steve?” He sighs when the alpha keeps caressing his bottom lovingly. “When you are done go make my eggs?”

\----------

“Steve?” James enters with Peter, because as much as he likes the kid he is not a full time babysitter. He is Tony’s babysitter. “Bucky?”

“I will go upstairs.” James sighs, “Wait, your dad isn’t going to like that?” It’s either going upstairs and being mauled by an angry alpha, or sending an innocent kid up and letting them see those freaks in a kinky position. Considering it’s Steve, James will take his chances downstairs. “Go check on your dad.”

“Ew.” Peter makes a face. “What if they are doing it?”

“You could see Bucky naked.” James shrugs. “I bet he’s hot.” Underneath those baggy clothes, which Bucky never washes, the omega is attractive. It’s how he manages to date every other omega in his vicinity.

“I could see my dad naked.” Peter makes a gagging sound.

“That’s a chance you will have to take.” James sure as hell isn’t going to get his face punched off by an overly muscled blond fiend. He has never seen Steve jealous but by an off chance he has decided to turn a new leaf, James Rhodes won’t be there to see it.

“Fine.” Peter rushes upstairs. He goes to his dad’s room and sees… nothing. The bed is still perfectly made. Cold dread washes over him. _What if he left?_ Peter thinks. He liked Bucky, not just for dad, but for himself. It was nice having someone to come home to and not wonder what mood his mother will be in today.

“Hey,” Steve finds Peter in his room, “When did you get home?”

“When did he leave?” Peter knew this wasn’t a permanent arrangement but still, it was pleasant and Bucky made him feel good about himself. He actually had the nurturing energy his mother is easily missing.

“Who?” Steve grabs a pillow from his bed, “I think James is still downstairs.” He notices Peter’s tears. “Did that boy do something to you?” Family issues or not he will kill Tony Stark.

“Where is Bucky?” Peter tries not to sound desolate but he and dad have been in this house alone, and there has been no conversation, no life. He does not want to go back to an empty house with complete sadness.

“I had to put him in another room when the maid came.” Steve grabs the back of his head, and clutches the back of his head adorably. “I think we almost broke the bed.”

“Ew!” Peter ends up exclaiming. “Gross.”

“Right.” Steve’s urge to brag is strong but he holds back. “Sorry son. I better bring this back to Bucky.” He lets Peter follow him to an adjacent room where it’s dark, and Bucky makes an offended sound when Steve turns a lamp on for Peter’s benefit. “Look who’s here?”

“Hi!” Bucky makes a surprised sound when Peter crawls in bed with him and hugs him.

“Someone missed you.” Steve says fondly as Peter cuddles close to Bucky.

“I can see that.” Bucky is mildly surprised at the boy’s behavior. Usually kids don’t like anyone who can potentially replace their mother but considering how toxic Sharon sounds, he can see why Peter likes him so much. He puts his arms around the younger boy. “Did you have a nice weekend?”

Peter rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He can smell his dad strongly, even when Steve leaves. Peter likes it. His mother never smelled like his dad. It was weird. “It was okay.”

“Mhmm,” Bucky is already falling back asleep. He pats Peter’s head when the boy nuzzles his shoulder, not unlike his father. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but you are kneeing me in my balls.”

Peter blushes, shifting where he’s doing so, “Sorry.”

“I know they are not useful balls, but it still hurts when you do that.” Bucky makes a pained sound when he shifts, “Your father broke my body.”

“Gross,” Peter makes a gagging sound. “Stop it.”

“Just saying,” Bucky ignores the punch aimed at his shoulder. “I can see why he’s alone. He has to be alone if you know what I mean. No woman can handle him.” Bucky needs months worth of bed rest after last night’s debacle. “I may never be able to walk again.”

“That’s enough.” Peter begs.

“Fine,” Bucky grumbles, “Wake me if Steve ever figures out dinner.” The blond managed to make eggs this morning but dinner should be interesting.

“Fine,” Peter lets Bucky curl up into a fetal position, feeling very protective of him. He isn’t exactly an expert on biology between today’s bad sex education in school, and his mother’s lack of communication on all fronts, but he knows how hard marking can be on an omega’s body. Judging from how strong and obvious the mark is on Bucky’s neck, his father succeeded.

“Hey,” There is knocking on corner window, and Peter turns around and notices Tony in the balcony. “Let me in.”

Peter furiously shakes his head. “Go away. My father is downstairs.”

“You weren’t in your room!” Tony says, as if affronted. “I was waiting for you outside your window.”

“You were serious about that?” Peter is flabbergasted. Tony had mentioned wanted to stay with Peter for a couple of days but Peter didn’t think the alpha was serious. “My father is home.”

“I don’t care, I’m here to see you.” Tony keeps knocking, pouting like a petulant child until Peter opens the balcony window. “Why weren’t you in your room? Oh,” He makes a knowing sound when he spots Bucky, who is all but unconscious.

“Yeah,” Peter sighs, “They really went at it.”

“Consider it a preview of what I’m going to do to you.” Tony staggers because he is not sober, letting Peter straighten him.

“You realize I am still in high school?” Peter grimaces when Tony lets himself in as if he owns the place.

“In olden times you and I would be betrothed already.” Tony briefly considers getting in bed with Bucky and Peter, because he’s always wanted to get it on with two omegas.

“What are you doing?” Peter has to physically stop Tony from getting in bed with Bucky. He is sure Tony doesn’t mean anything by it but Steve is going to kill him.

“You get to!” Tony can smell Peter all over Bucky. It’s kind of not fair. Tony wants Peter all over him, not some omega Tony went to school with.

“He’s not well.” Peter strokes Bucky’s hair tenderly. “I am just looking out for him.”

“Making sure daddy didn’t fuck mommy too hard?” Tony looks around the guest bedroom with confusion. “This is where they mated?”

“No,” Peter blushes at Tony’s crude language. He prefers not to think about his father having sex at all, thanks. “It’s not.”

“Where’s your room?” Tony shrugs.

“You can’t sleep in my room.” Peter says, scandalized. They are not married!

“Fine.” Tony starts to get in bed with Bucky, making Peter screech.

“Get out,” Peter pushes Tony toward the window.

“I have nowhere to go.” Tony widens his eyes, hoping Peter will feel bad for him.

“Your best friend is still downstairs,” Peter keeps pushing Tony out the window, “Hurry and get in his vehicle.”

“I don’t wanna go with Rhodey,” Tony whines, “He is boring now. You know he’s trying to be a lawyer?”

“Yes,” Peter says slowly. “I do.”

Tony grabs Peter and starts pulling him out the window. “Come to a club with me.”

“Are you insane?” Peter manages to get away from Tony.

“I am not leaving without you.” Tony likes the young omega, and not just because Tony thinks he can teach him a few things in bed. Peter has that naive, earnest thing going on and Tony wants to corrupt him in his own special way.

“Peter?” Steve’s voice calls out, “Do you know if Bucky is allergic to anything?”

“Aww,” Tony smirks, “The honeymoon stage. Aren’t they cute?”

“Go to my room,” Peter is resigned to his fate. If his father finds Tony here he is going to kill him. “The door at the end of the hall.”

“If we made a porn I would call it that,” Tony laughs as Peter hurriedly pushes him down the hall.

“Did I just hear a man’s voice?” Steve arrives upstairs with steamed vegetables, making Peter wrinkle his nose. His father loves vegetables.

“No,” Peter is quick to respond to Steve’s queries. “It must be me.”

“You don’t sound like that,” Steve smells the air and can tell an alpha has been here. “Peter, was someone here?”

“No,” Bucky, who was pretending to be asleep, sits up and reaches for the plate, “Steve, you suck.” A plate of vegetables, flavourless no doubt, is worse than no food.

“Thanks,” Steve blushes as if he’s just received the greatest compliment.

“Why don’t you go to your room, and give us some privacy?” Bucky gives Peter a knowing look. The younger omega quickly runs out the guest bedroom.

“I swear,” Steve sniffles pathetically. “I smell another man here.” _Tony?_ He makes a face. He really hates Tony.

“You are just being paranoid because you just marked me, and you are afraid someone else is going to take off with me.” Bucky looks as if been poisoned. “Steve couldn’t you have ordered me some actual food, I am your mate, provide for me.”

“James said,” Steve forgets all about Tony’s scent because he is so enamoured with Bucky. “He said I marked you so quickly because we are meant to be together.”

“He said that?” Bucky sounds surprised. James doesn’t usually act all sentimental like that so he must have meant it. “Really?”

“It took me a while to mark Sharon, so yeah,” Steve takes Bucky’s half eaten plate. “Do you think we are meant to be together?”

“Steve,” Bucky doesn’t get his hopes up. Alphas like Steve don’t end up with boys like Bucky. They settle for boys like Bucky. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Of course,” Steve nuzzles Bucky’s face, frowning because he can still smell Tony goddamnit, and around his omega no less. “Don’t you think so?”

“I think,” Bucky smiles sadly, “I think we should enjoy what we have right now, and not worry about the future.”

“Right,” Steve blinks, not expecting the sudden melancholy. “Okay.”

“I am not saying no,” Far be it from Bucky to stop Steve, but he also doesn’t want him to regret all this later. “I just need to you to think about this.” He doesn’t want to be Steve’s rebound, although being Steve’s rebound is better than being nothing to him at all.

“I will,” Steve reminds himself that Bucky promised he won’t leave. It still scares him that Bucky is being all sad so soon after mating when this is supposed to be their happiest time as a wedded couple. “I will take this,” He grabs the half eaten plate and stands. “What is that smell?” He starts to track Tony’s scent instinctively, and it starts to lead him down the hall where Peter’s room is.

“Come back here,” Bucky grabs Steve’s hand before he can find Tony and rip him apart for corrupting his baby boy. “Come to bed.”

“Oh,” Steve is pleased Bucky is asking for him. “Sure.” The urge to be with his mate is stronger than his urge to return the used plate to the kitchen, or to find Tony and kill him.

“Stay here with me.” Bucky murmurs sleepily as Steve wraps around him like a comfy blanket. He just wants to pretend that this is his house, his husband, and his Peter, as long as the fantasy lasts. These are the kinds of things boys like Bucky cannot have. “Love you.”

Steve blinks. Bucky said that last night and Steve thought it was just because of sex. Now it’s because Bucky is sleepy and cuddly and Steve makes a good snuggle buddy. “I love you too.” Steve nuzzles Bucky’s neck where the mark is, pride filling him. Steve did that, to such a lovely, pretty boy, and he’s all Steve’s. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Bucky reiterates sleepily before he nods off.


	12. Chapter 12

“I don't feel good.” Peter had decided, after James had shown up early in the morning to collect a still asleep Tony from his bedroom floor, that he is not above lying to stay home from school. He does not like school.

“Why?” Bucky, who is still on bed rest himself after being marked, stares at Peter worriedly. “Fever? Other stuff?” He gives Peter a pointed look.

“No,” Peter blushes because he knows exactly what the other stuff means. A lot of girls at his school are starting to get heats because they develop early. “I don’t have other stuff.”

“Oh thank god.” Bucky knows Peter is around that age, and he doesn’t exactly think Sharon is up for it. Steve is a great father but he is an alpha and he should not have to coach his son through his first heat. That means when the time comes, Bucky will have to and he is dreading the responsibility. His first time was messy, painful, lonely and plain frightening.

_I don’t want to go to school because I don’t think you will be here when I come back._ Is what Peter wants to say, but ends up lying. “I have a headache.”

“Okay,” Bucky nods slowly. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Tony, right?” He went to school with the alpha and while Tony is stunningly handsome and quite brilliant, he is not exactly husband material, and not to someone as innocent and soft as Peter. “Don’t mess with Tony Stark.” He warns. He would not consider Tony a dangerous person, but as far as getting involved with him emotionally, he is pure awful when it comes to returning feelings. “He will break your heart.”

“He got up in the middle of the night and almost ran into dad.” Peter looks ready to laugh. “I almost let it happen.”

Peter doesn’t seem enamoured with Tony so Bucky doesn’t feel worried. “You should go to bed.”

“Can I stay here?” Peter feels the need to keep an eye on Bucky so the older omega doesn’t leave. _For dad._ Peter tells himself. He is doing this for his father. This has nothing to do with Peter’s need to be around Bucky.

“Here?” Bucky raises an eyebrow as Peter crawls in bed beside the older omega.

“Our flight is booked for our honeymoon…” Steve marches and pauses when he sees his son cuddled up to his mate. “What are you doing home still? You should be on your way to school, mister.”

“Peter is sick.” Bucky says, and as soon as those words leave his lips, Steve is beside Peter, checking his forehead.

“No he isn’t.” Steve can smell extremely well, and he is extremely attuned to those he cares about. Peter would definitely qualify. Steve can hear the kid’s heartbeat. “I would know if he’s sick,” He squints, “Is this a lady problem?”

“A lady problem?” Bucky and Peter say together, identical glares on their faces. Most omegas are girls, but still. There are no ladies here.

“You know,” Steve is very old-fashioned. Back in his day, they just called it a lady problem.

“It is not a lady problem.” Peter blushes, ashamed that his father is questioning him in such a manner.

“He needs a mental health day.” Bucky suggests, as if Peter is a wealthy executive off his rocker. “Let him off with a warning, dad.”

“Yeah, dad.” Peter holds Bucky tightly.

“Can I talk to you, alone?” Steve leaves the room, expecting Bucky to follow him.

“We are going to go talk about you.” Bucky gets his sore body out of bed, and gives Peter a concerned look, “You work on a better excuse.”

“I am pregnant?” Peter suggests.

“I said a good excuse,” Bucky laughs uneasily, “I didn’t say try and get us killed.” He has a feeling if anyone touched Peter sexually, Steve will hang them by their testicles. Bucky knows because he will totally help.

\----------

“Bucky,” Steve paces the kitchen, and notices his omega’s tired condition, offering him a chair, “You cannot let him do that.”

“Do what?” Bucky slumps over the dining table, “Steve, I think you are going to need a third mate soon because I am going to drop dead.”

“Right,” Steve blushes. He knows he is responsible for Bucky’s exhausted state. He doesn’t care. He feels pride and possessiveness and for once in his life, his inner self is happy with him. Like a constant sound which used to harass him has been silenced.

“Look, I know he isn’t physically sick, but in my experience,” Bucky manages to sit up a little, “And I do have some with being an omega and all,” He gestures to his lean, tall body, making Steve’s mouth dry because Bucky is so… Bucky. “When they say don’t want to do something, you don’t make them. That includes school.”

“Um,” Steve forces himself to snap out of it because it doesn’t matter if Bucky is beautiful and completely Steve’s. He needs to parent Peter. “He cannot have too many absences from school. It’s not good for his grades.”

“Something is bothering him.” Bucky attempts to be more comfortable on the chair, and in his attempt, spreads his legs a little, the robe he is wearing rides up a little, revealing a creamy thigh. “And I am not going to ignore his cry for help, Steve?” He gasps when his husband is on him all of a sudden.

“Home school him for all I care.” Steve whispers.

“I didn’t mean that, silly,” Bucky moves his head so Steve can nose at his neck, where the mark is prominent already. “I don’t think you should force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“He can quit school if he wants.” Steve is high on Bucky’s scent all of a sudden.

“If he hears this and it actually happens, don’t blame me.” Bucky murmurs, “And I am not letting you fuck me where we eat.”

“I am going to fuck you on every surface of this house.” Steve promises Bucky, who shivers.

“Your son is home,” Bucky reminds Steve, “And I am still tired from the other day.” Marks take a few months to form, and considering Steve marked him in one try, it means they must be highly compatible. Unfortunately, Bucky is going to need some time to recover from the bite.

“I don’t care.” Steve admits. He just wants a taste again. “You felt so good.”

“I know,” Bucky understands that he is an omega, and his pheromones are so good, they can drive an alpha wild.

“Do you?” Steve pulls away from Bucky’s embrace, and stares deep into his eyes. “Do you know what you do to me?”

“I have an idea.” Bucky cannot hold Steve’s gaze. He lowers his eyes. “Alpha, I need more rest.” It’s true. His body is aching. Steve really did a number on him and not just physically. Emotionally he feels wrecked. He never thought he would trust an alpha enough to fuck him. He never thought he would love such a person. He never thought he would get marked. It’s all too much.

“And I have to go meet Sharon,” Steve suddenly feels as if a bucket of frozen ice water has been dumped on him. This fantasy he has been living in these past couple of days is over.

“Tell her I said hi,” Bucky jokes as Steve releases him from his grasp. The absence of his alpha’s heat makes him feel hollow inside, like he’s missing a few organs.

“I know you are joking, but she will tear your eyes right out.” Steve wants to be with Bucky, and not spend a minute of his time with his acidic ex-wife.

“I know,” Bucky is aware of Sharon’s hatred of Steve and by extension, Bucky. “Have a good time.”

“I don’t think I can do it.” Steve says as Bucky moves to make himself decent. Being with Bucky is like being in a warm comfortable bed. Steve doesn’t think he can leave.

Bucky misconstrues Steve’s complaint as not wanting to see Sharon. “Steve, she is the mother of your child.” He blushes when Steve’s giant hands massage his inner thighs, “You have to negotiate, or your son will end up with that harpy full time.”

“Uh huh.” Steve places one last kiss on Bucky’s lips and readies himself to leave. “You better be here when I come back.”

“No, Steve.” Bucky rolls his eyes, “I will have left you, and your sick son, possibly for another alpha and his cub.” When the grip on his thighs returns, almost painful, he sighs, “Why are you so dumb?”

“Promise me you will be here.” Steve feels so insecure at the very thought of Bucky leaving, his mind is coming up with all these scenarios, that Bucky is tired of him already. He lost Sharon’s interest, why should Bucky be any different?

“I will be here, Steve.” Bucky’s eyes soften, compassionate and understanding. No mockery evident on that beautiful, young face. “But you will miss your appointment if you keep wasting time with me.”

“Not wasting,” Steve manages to tear himself away from Bucky. “Basking.”

“Let’s call it basking then.” Bucky wonders how he will get upstairs now that Steve has left the room and resigns to napping on the dining room chair.

\--------

“You look like a fool.” Sharon glares when Steve sits down, looking noticeably happier than she lost saw him. “A damn fool.”

“My client,” Peggy blinks when Steve smiles and greets her, “Would like full custody of her son.” She knows it’s not possible at this point but she has to try.

“You cannot just push me out of your life and replace me with that boy!” Sharon goads Steve who looks younger and the circles under his eyes have disappeared.

“Denied.” Happy ignores Sharon. “You walked out on Peter, you left him at the mall. We can prove negligence. It’s supervised visits or nothing. Take it or leave it.”

“That’s absurd,” Peggy pretends to fight, “No.”

The courts are really supportive of omegas leaving their husbands, but omegas leaving their children? Not so much.

“Yes,” Happy makes a condescending noise. “And you are welcome to fight us for it.”

“I hope you and your whore are happy.” Sharon stands abruptly and storms out the room.

“We are.” Steve has that dumb smile on his face still. “We are so happy.”

“Steve,” Peggy’s tone changes as soon as Sharon leaves the room, “You have got to give us something.”

“We are going on our honeymoon.” Steve offers, making James look up from where he is furiously typing. “You can have Peter then, granted you supervise, Peggy. I don’t want him alone with Sharon.”

“I have a job.” Peggy reminds Steve, “Remember? I cannot babysit a child.”

“Peter is not a child.”

“My sister is.” Peggy sighs.

“You are going on a honeymoon?” James looks shocked.

“Yes,” Steve says carefully, mindful of the fact that Peggy is in the room, and Sharon is lurking right outside. “We are, we are newlyweds.”

“I will figure something out.” Peggy stands, looking exhausted. “Supervised visit it is.”

“Can I talk to you?” James says when the room has cleared out and they are all alone.

“I know.” Steve suddenly feels very defensive. “This is moving too fast.”

“You think?” James feels responsible for Bucky. The kid has been through a lot. Foster care, and then putting himself through school, warding off all those alphas. Surely Steve is a good man but Bucky deserves beyond good. He doesn’t need to be anyone’s rebound.

“I love him.”

“Steve,” James slams his laptop shut. “I don’t think you understand…”

“No,” Steve suddenly feels defensive. “You don’t understand. He makes me feel…”

“Young?” James raises an eyebrow. “This is your second chance at happiness?”

Steve feels his face heat up.

“Guess what, Steve,” James throws his laptop into his briefcase, along with Steve’s divorce paperwork. “Bucky hasn’t even had a first chance at happiness.”

“I know that.” Steve thinks he knows that. Bucky has had a rough go of it. He seems to have come from nothing, and his giving nature reflects that. “I do love him, you know.” They are compatible. It’s how Steve already managed to mark Bucky.

“I am not saying you don’t.” James feels protective of his friend. He has a protective nature. It’s how he gets stuck with all these no-gooders, like Bucky and Tony and to some extent, Happy. “I am just saying, he is young and he has not had the kind of resources you have had.”

“I didn’t…” Steve starts to argue.

“You are a rich alpha and he is not, let’s leave it at that.” James holds up a hand. He is sure Steve can argue circles around James. “He decided to trust you and that’s big. Don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t.” Steve isn’t a bad person. He thinks.

“Good,” James says just before he takes his exit. “Then we won’t have a problem.”


End file.
